


Twenty five kisses to your heart

by AndreWilliamAdelard



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Choking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Oral Penetration, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Questionable use of ice cream, Ridiculously quick tempers, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Rutting, Slightly territorial Seokjin, Some Humor, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Seokjin, Voice Kink, fangs, human jimin, like a lot, so many tags lol, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreWilliamAdelard/pseuds/AndreWilliamAdelard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took twenty five kisses for Seokjin to make Jimin fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Seokjin cursed himself in thirty eight different languages as he re-read the last two paragraphs of page 65 of his book, not processing what it said.  
Being immortal had made him curious of the studies humans seemed to partake in so eagerly in universities. He had gone through at least ninety during his lifetime, collecting the little rolls of paper that they awarded one at the end, always choosing a different major when enrolling again.  
This time he had picked dentistry but had been required to take Theology classes to make up for his lack of interest in religion which had bugged the director of the school (a very religious woman, who preached about Jesus every two seconds).  
Hence, he found himself sitting with Jimin in the kitchen counter of his and Hoseok's shared apartment, pouring over their ridiculously enormous Theology books, trying in vain to understand what was written in it.  
"I give up," Jimin said after a while with a tone of defeat. He pushed the book away from him and groaned, resting his head over the surface of the cool counter. "Why do I even have to take this class?"  
Seokjin hummed, pushing his glasses closer to his face and trying to attempt studying again.  
"Seokjin hyung!" Jimin whined, sending a slight jolt down Seokjin's body. "Let's have a snack, I'm hungry. We've been studying for hours."  
"We need to pass the exam, Jimin-ah," he said avoiding Jimin's eye. He knew that one look at Jimin would have him complying to the boy's will so he tried to focus on what he was reading.  
"Hyung, pleeeease," he insisted, leaning half his body weight on Seokjin's right arm. He tried ignoring him but the other boy only pulled at him more insistently and whined desolately.  
It went on for a full three minutes before Seokjin snapped. He turned his head angrily in the direction of the other boy intending to scold him severely for the distraction.  
"Jimin-" he began but instead of seeing Jimin on the other seat a good meter away from him, he found him in front of his face, inches apart from his own.  
"S-Seokjin..." Jimin said, equally startled but didn't move away.  
Seokjin blinked blankly at Jimin. From here he could see the little smudge of eyeliner in the corner of his eye and his dark brown eyes looking at him innocently.  
He felt a wild desire to wreck Jimin till he was a writhing mess but couldn't give it much thought when he realized Jimin was moving away from him.  
His hand flashed out and he heard Jimin's surprised gasp as he sealed their lips together, a pleasured jolt running down his body. He pressed hard against Jimin's mouth with his own for a brief moment before pulling back, feeling fire light up on his lips.  
"What-" Jimin began, putting a hand to his lips.  
"Hey guys, I'm home!" Hoseok yelled from the entrance door. "Jimin-ie, help me carry this!"  
"G-Going!" Jimin replied, eyeing Seokjin with equal parts confusion and arousal in his eyes, ducking his head rapidly when he sees him looking back. He gets up and scurries off to help Hoseok, footsteps noisy as he makes his way to him.  
Seokjin smiles at that, amused and thinks he saw Jimin's cheeks with a soft dust of pink on them.


	2. Hoseok's Proposal

When Seokjin was born fang less, his parents had been deeply worried for him. They thought he had been born a human-a rarity among vampire-vampire marriages but not unheard of-.

That's why Mr and Mrs Kim had chosen to desert Venice-where there was a large community of vampires- and gone over to Seoul-which lacked said species.

In the end, it had turned out that Seokjin was only a late fanger. He got his fangs at the age of thirteen, which continued to develop till he was nineteen.

His parents had cried of joy at the revelation and said that they should go back to Venice where Seokjin would be among his kin. However, by then he had developed a binding friendship to a group of boys in Seoul and wouldn't go back, throwing a fit and refusing to leave.

Resigned, the Kim family had decided to stay in Seoul for their son's sake, until he turned twenty one. They left to Italy shortly afterwards, while Seokjin studied Psychology in Yonsei University. He still visited them every now and then.

_'Its been fifty years since I've seen them though...'_ Seokjin reflected, thinking that maybe he should go for an impromptu trip to Italy.

To not forget, Seokjin rummaged through his bag on the stool next to him for a sticky note, scribbled _'visit Italy'_ on it and then went over to paste it on the fridge's door.   
His ears tickled as he heard Hoseok's steps, before he had even opened the door to the apartment or fumbled for his keys.

He felt a small smile spread on his lips.   
Hoseok was one of the few (the others being Namjoon and Yoongi) who knew he was a vampire and accepted him. Well, Namjoon was also a vampire so there wasn't much to accept there.

"Seokjin!" Hoseok yelled from the front door, even though he knew Seokjin had heard him before he had even entered the apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Hoseok's footsteps grew noisy as he walked over to the kitchen. He stood on the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning at him. He was wearing a thick orange hood that had the words _'oppai'_ written on them, a pair of tight denim jeans and converse sneakers.

"Namjoon and the others invited us over for lunch at his apartment, wanna come?" He asked.

Seokjin's eyes fell over the mound of homework piled up on the kitchen counter and the numerous books scattered about. A small frown appeared between his eyebrows.

Hoseok-sensing his hesitance- added in a suggestive tone; "Jimin's gonna be there too."

Seokjin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "And why would I care if Jimin is going or not?" But there was evident interest in his tone.

Seokjin had met Jimin while almost running down the poor boy when he used his super speed to reach his classroom on time, having woken up late that morning. He had managed to stop himself but still crashed with him, scattering all their things. Jimin had looked startled and scared as he clutched his head, where a nasty bump had formed.

Seokjin had tried to apologize but after seeing Jimin his mouth had gone dry and he ended up saying;  _"Can I fuck you?"_. That had earned him a punch on the face and an indignant Jimin giving him glares whenever he saw him.

Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi had laughed themselves silly when Seokjin-ashamed and surprised at his own shamelessness- had told them the story.

A few weeks later they had met through Hoseok, who was his best friend-Seokjin came to know after a while-, and he got the chance to apologize to him. Jimin had shrugged saying that he didn't care since he got to punch him.

Things started off slightly rocky, but they had grown close to each other during the course of the year (mainly because they shared seven of the nine classes they took, almost everyday).

Still, it was no secret that Seokjin had been pinning after him since the day he first saw him and that he hoped that their first kiss wouldn't mark itself as their last one.

"I'll take it you are coming then," Hoseok said, amusement clear in his voice.

Seokjin sighed, to try to salvage what little dignity he had left, but Hoseok's shit-eating grin told him there wasn't much point to it.

"I guess I am."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed with warm hugs :D  
> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	3. Namjoon's apartment

Namjoon's apartment wasn't so far away from where Seokjin and Hoseok lived but they still drove there as neither of them fancied a walk in the cold weather. Hoseok was driving them in Seokjin's blue Lamborghini aventador  the song _'Danger'_ by _Bangtan Boys_ blazing through the speakers.

"They are really good, especially J-hope," Hoseok said as he hummed along the song.

Seokjin shrugged, he wasn't a particular fan of the band. Their songs were good enough, though he admitted it was comprised by many good looking members. Especially that blonde boy, the one they called Jin.

"I suppose," Seokjin replied. "How much more till we get there?" he asked.

"A few more minutes," Hoseok replied. Seokjin nodded and stared out the window, wondering if he would get to eat something yummy. 

* * *

"We are here!" Hoseok yelled, loudly strolling down the entrance corridor that led into Namjoon's luxurious apartment with a shopping bag containing a large box of ice cream.

Seokjin smiled as he entered, walking behind Hoseok. He spotted Namjoon and Yoongi sitting lazily on the couch, closer than strictly necessary, in the living room. Seokjin always insisted Namjoon had a thing for Yoongi and that he should go for it but Namjoon denied the claim each time he made it.

There was a polished marble table in front of them with several boxes of pizza, bottles with different beverages and a large lovely cake with white glaze and something scribbled over it in red letters.

He took a seat in the couch opposite to the one Yoongi and Namjoon occupied, resting his back comfortably. He heard Taehyung and Jungkook's voice from the kitchen, laughing loudly. He almost frowned, when he realized he hadn't heard Jimin's voice yet.

Hoseok seemed to read his thoughts. He smirked at Seokjin and exchanged a few snickers with Yoongi and Namjoon. Seokjin scowled at them.

"Hyung! You came!" Taehyung said excitedly as he came from the kitchen with Jungkook's hand intertwined with his. "I was worried you wouldn't. Jimin's so much nicer when you are around."

Seokjin laughed and gave Hoseok a sideways look, smirking at the other boy who ignored him and frowned slightly at Taehyung and Jungkook's intertwined fingers.

"Oh, you guys are all assembled now," Jimin said as he appeared from the doorway of Namjoon's guest room on the second floor and joined them. "I didn't think everyone would come," he added and his eyes trailed to Seokjin for a moment before flitting away quickly.

He was wearing a overly large white shirt with long sleeves, indigo sweatpants and a pair of black slippers. His orange hair was tousled messily, suggesting he hadn't passed a comb through it yet. To Seokjin he looked lovely.

And fuckable.

"Jimin-nie, sit here," Hoseok said, motioning at the space between him and Seokjin on the couch.

"Coming hyung," Jimin replied, to Seokjin's delight, taking a seat between them. Taehyung followed suit by sitting to Hoseok's right-leaving said boy fumbling nervously in his seat- and Jungkook went over to sit next to Yoongi.

Namjoon cleared his throat, bringing their attention to him and looked over at Yoongi fondly. Seokjin rolled his eyes but didn't interrupt his friend, to point out the blatant display of affection meant he had feelings for the mint haired boy.

"I invited you guys over because Yoongi-hyung's recent most book got 'best-seller' award for the eight time in a row and they've contacted him to arrange terms for a possible movie."

Yoongi had graduated from university five years ago, he majored in classic literature and had released seventeen books since then. Thirteen had earned him several awards and a film trilogy, the other four had been unsuccessful.

This was his eighteenth book-which told the story of a vampire in love with a werewolf- the book was incredibly kinky and Yoongi had been very nervous about its release. That it had gotten an award only two months after it was published was great news and meant it had been a really good book.

A cheer went through them and Hoseok yelled _"Daebak, Yoongi-hyung!"_ while the latter blushed a pretty pink. He licked his lips nervously and smiled at them softly.

"Thank you guys, it's good to know you appreciate my writing." Namjoon scoffed and Yoongi looked at him in confusion.

"It was so well written, anyone who said it was something other than good is jealous of your skill." Yoongi laughed at that.

Namjoon grinned and grabbed a cup from the table, sloshing with some clear liquid and raised it high up. "Now, let's have a toast for Yoongi."

Seokjin rolled his eyes but picked a cup and filled it from one of the nameless bottles over the table, the liquid an amber color.

Technically speaking he didn't really have to eat or drink human food since he didn't need it, vampires fed off blood (human was the best, however he only had animal blood) but he liked the taste of it and it made him feel more connected to his human friends.

"To Yoongi," Namjoon said, solemnly as he did with everything that concerned Yoongi.

The other followed suit and raised their cups with the same cry, drowning their drinks in unison and immediately reaching for more.

* * *

 

"Taehyung's draped all over Jungkook, I can't bear it hyung," Hoseok whined, the alcohol running high on his system.

Seokjin didn't honestly understand why humans loved liquor that much, it tasted awful and only served to make one dizzy and unable to realize what he is doing. Furthermore, it had the side effect of making one want to throw up.

Well, maybe with the exception of wine-which Seokjin only liked because of it's slightly bitter and fruity taste-.

His friends were all in various degrees of drunkenness by now-except for Namjoon who was a vampire like him and wasn't affected by alcohol-.

Taehyung and Jungkook were singing a very broken and loud version of _'House of Cards'_ by _Bangtan Boys_ , arms tangled around each other's shoulders, giggling like maniacs. Hoseok was sitting next to him bemoaning the fact and whining about everything. Yoongi and Jimin were dancing to a fast beat, shaking their heads back and forth with a force that might leave their necks broken while Namjoon watched them amused.

"Then do something," Seokjin said with exasperation. Hoseok's face sobered then and he got up from the seat, with an air of exaggerated determination.

"You know what?" He slurred, "I will."

Seokjin watched in amusement as he stumbled towards Taehyung and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

This was a tradition that occurred at every party at Namjoon's.

Hoseok would get drunk while watching Taehyung and Jungkook do what friends usually do, get jealous, walk over to him tap him in the shoulder and then attempt conversation. It usually ended with Hoseok giving up when Taehyung's attention snapped after a minute or two, back to Jungkook.

He watches as Hoseok says something to Taehyung who laughs and shakes him off. Jungkook laughs too and pulls Taehyung closer to him saying something to Hoseok in a low tone, with a smirk plastered in his face.

'Here we go again.' Seokjin thinks, waiting for Hoseok's shoulders to slump and walk away from the duo.

Instead he finds himself pleasantly surprised when Hoseok's hand shoots out, grabbing Taehyung's wrist, pulling him towards him roughly.

Taehyung's eyes widen as he looks at Hoseok, gripping his biceps for support. Hoseok mumbles something and then kisses Taehyung full on the mouth.

_Oh._

A wild cheer erupts from next to his ear and from somewhere far in the room, causing him to jump, startled. He looks in confusion at the couch to see Jimin sitting down there, grinning at him, spots of colour high on his cheekbones.

"Hyung," Jimin says smiling widely, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the couch.

"Jimin?" Seokjin asks in confusion but sits down anyways.

Usually Jimin would be fooling around with Yoongi and Namjoon, he rarely ever came to Seokjin when he was drunk. (Mainly because Seokjin refused to give him more to drink, whereas Yoongi and Namjoon let him drink himself silly.)

"Hoseok-hyung finally did it, I was waiting so long for him to do that. Tae really likes him," Jimin says, slurring some of the words and then laughing giddily as he sways slightly, probably seeing double vision.

Seokjin looked at him amused and casually slipped his arm to the back of the couch where Jimin was sitting. He scooted closer to Jimin and gave him his full attention.

Jimin seemed nervous at that, licking his lips and shuffling his feet. He smiled at Seokjin shyly.

"He does, I hope this takes their relationship somewhere," Seokjin said. Jimin glanced at where the two were standing on the other side of the room, wrinkling his nose in mock distaste.

"Well, with the way they are kissing, I am pretty sure they will," Jimin said, laughing. His voice was slightly high pitched however and Seokjin didn't miss that out.

He leaned closer till his mouth was resting next to Jimin's ear, blowing cool air in it. Jimin visibly shuddered at that and looked at Seokjin, nervously biting his lip.

"Do you want to do it as well, Jimin?"

"Do what?" Jimin asked, eyes falling on Seokjin's mouth.

"Kiss," Seokjin said. Then without letting him answer, added in a whisper; "Do you want it to be innocent? Or do you want it to be filthy? I bet you'd want a filthy kiss."

"F-Filthy?" Jimin squeaked, breath shortening as he heard Seokjin speak in a low sensual tone.

Seokjin's lip curled into a teasing smirk. "Yes, Jimin, a filthy kiss. My tongue would rubs against yours as you moan against me. You'd beg me to kiss you more, to kiss you till you can't breathe and I'm the only one invading your thoughts." He brushed his lips against Jimin's ear, causing him to grip his bicep. "Would you like that, Jimin?"

Jimin sucked in a breathe and stared at Seokjin with heavy arousal swimming in his eyes. He nodded, trembling slightly but Seokjin only nipped his ear, wanting to wreck him a little more and earning a low whine from him.

"Speak, Jimin. Or are you so gone you have forgotten how to?"

"P-Please," Jimin said, gulping hard.

"Please, what?"

"Kiss me, Seokjin-hyung," he said. Seokjin smiled, sliding his hands around Jimin's waist, pulling him closer towards him.

"What a naughty dongsaeng, you are Jimin. Do you ask all your hyungs to kiss you like this?" He raised an eyebrow lightly at him and trailed his fingers over Jimin's back, pausing at his lower back. His fingers rubbed a spot there, causing Jimin to arc against him.

"N-No," Jimin gasped out, hands curling to the back of Seokjin's head, tangling his fingers in his hair. "Only you, hyung."

"Good boy," Seokjin said. Jimin let out a low whine at the words and tugged at his hair urgently, pulling it with his fingers.

Seokjin got the idea and enveloped Jimin's bottom lip in his mouth in a teasingly gentle kiss, sucking on it lightly.

Jimin keened and Seokjin smiled against his mouth, his hands slid to Jimin's hips and he pulled him flush against him their bodies now tightly squeezed together.

Jimin gasped as Seokjin grinded against him, their half hard cocks brushing. He opened his mouth for him, letting Seokjin's tongue in. It rubbed against his teeth, causing another tremor to run over Jimin's body.

Seokjin curled his tongue to touch the roof of Jimin's mouth, stimulating the area by rubbing it gently. Jimin moaned weakly, at the pleasurable sensation that ensued and thrust his hips up against Seokjin's instinctively.

Seokjin groaned at that and slanted his head to thrust deeper into Jimin's mouth but Jimin's hands curled into fists and he tugged his hair, signalling he was out of breathe.

Seokjin pulled back, their lips connected by a thin string of saliva, feeling slightly dizzy and stupid for forgetting Jimin was human and needed to breathe, unlike him.

Jimin gulped air greedily, the spots on his cheeks a deep scarlet that had spread to his ears. He gripped Seokjin's hair tightly.

When he managed to breathe normally, he smiled till his eyes turned into crescent moons and began laughing merrily.

Seokjin looked at him inquisitively, slightly puzzled at Jimin's behavior but assumed it was probably because of the alcohol in his system.

Jimin only rest his forehead against Seokjin's, looking at him with his chocolate eyes blown from arousal and said slightly breathlessly ; "Wow, that was... _hot_."

Seokjin laughed at that and licked his lips, feeling tempted to go for another kiss but Jimin's eyes had gotten slightly droopy, the buzz the alcohol had given him dying down from his system, so he decided against it.

"You want me to take you home?" Seokjin whispered, not wanting to break the little bubble they were enveloped in. Jimin smiled but shook his head.

He disentangled from Seokjin's body and got up from the couch, rising unsteadily to his feet.

"No thanks, I'll sleep on Namjoon's room," he said then said in a tone so fond, Seokjin couldn't even call him out for being cheesy; "Good night, hyung."

Seokjin felt a soft smile grace his lips and he nodded at Jimin. "Good night, Jimin."

Jimin turned around and walked unsteadily towards the stairs that led to the second floor of Namjoon's apartment, tripping twice on his way and cursing when he stubbed his toe.

Seokjin watched him go laughing and secretly counting this as their second kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a liar, my tag says v-hope if you squint but there's no need to squint to see the vhope lol  
> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	4. Hunger

Angry rays of sunlight stabbed Seokjin's eyes painfully as he turned around on the sheets, groaning.

Following Namjoon's little impromptu party, he had gone back home at nearly two in the morning and collapsed on his bed, feeling tired but satiated. He might be a vampire, but sleep was still a necessity.

His eyes fluttered open and he glanced at the clock on the wall in his room, groggily.

_7:55am._

"Fuck!" Seokjin yelled loudly, scrambling to get up.

He was late for his _Anatomy II_ class and Professor Heechul was known to be very temperamental early in the morning.

Seokjin himself had been in the crossfire of one of his moods once, when he arrived a minute late to his class. He grimaced at the memory cursing his decision of taking morning classes instead of night ones. He had been alive for two hundred and sixty six years now, but still wasn't able to get up early in the morning yet he decided to take morning classes.

He opened his closet and rummaged for clothes to wear. He grabbed a long sleeved white shirt, pulled a plain pink sweater above it, put on a pair of thick black skinny jeans and white socks. He slipped on his pink _Puma_ shoes and combed his hair, brushing his teeth hastily, looking around for his bag. He found it tucked underneath his bed in a corner and patted it to remove some of the dust that had accumulated on its surface. He grabbed the voluminous book that he had for his class and shoved it in.

He heard footsteps outside the apartment, which he immediately identified as Hoseok's.

"Comin- _hah!_ " He began but an intense pain in his gut caused him to double over, gasping.

He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, groaning as the pain intensified.

Needles prickled his back, his senses heightened as a rumble resounded in his stomach. His mouth dried up and he felt as if there was a wired coil wrapping itself around his gut, squeezing it tightly.

"Seokjin-hyung!" He heard Hoseok yell from the living room. He tried to respond but his throat only tightened up and he coughed.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to quench the hunger that was wrecking his body. If he let himself be overtaken by it he might end up going haywire and hurting Hoseok or in the worst case scenario- killing him.

He concentrated on breathing through his nose-even though he didn't really need to but it helped to calm him-. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to gather his concentration and clear the fog in his mind.

By the time Hoseok reached his room, Seokjin had managed to gather some of his wits and decided that he needed to see Namjoon straight away.

"Seokjin!" Hoseok said with a panicked tone. He rushed over to him, bending in front of him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, hyung? What's wrong?"

Seokjin nearly broke his teeth when he ground them together. He could feel the blood flowing through Hoseok's body and ached to have a taste but sternly told himself he couldn't have it. He grimaced and looked away from Hoseok.

"J-Just take me to Namjoon," he rasped out.

"Namjoon?" Hoseok asked, confused. "I can take you to the hospital if you need to go."

Seokjin wanted to scream but only managed a feeble; "I need blood, Hoseok. Please take me to him."

Hoseok paled slightly but nodded his head in understanding. He slipped his arm around Seokjin's waist and helped him up, supporting his weight.   
He led them outside the apartment, then to the elevator and finally to the building's basement. He helped Seokjin onto the backseat of his car and went over to the driver's seat.

Seokjin let out a gruttal sound as he tried to control the urge to reach for Hoseok and rip his throat open. He clawed at the seat and begged Hoseok to hurry up.

Hoseok nodded and quickly started the car, driving them to Namjoon's apartment as fast as he could.

* * *

When the crystalline building appeared into view, Seokjin threw open the door of his car, almost tearing it in the process. He was beginning to have trouble controlling his strength which meant his resolve was slipping away quickly and the hunger was beginning to take over.

He stumbled out of the car, swaying slightly on his feet. His senses sharpened his view till it was almost to painful to look at anything.

"Do you want me to come?" Hoseok asked, a frown on his brow. Seokijin shook his head fervently and Hoseok looked hesitant before he nodded in understanding. "I'll be here waiting for you, okay?"

Seokjin nodded, grateful Hoseok understood and quickly headed to Namjoon's apartment.

Once there, he knocked violently on the door, feeling his resolve dissolve with every passing second.

"Namjoon!" He yelled. "Open the _fucking_ door!"

He was about to wretch it open with his bare fingers when the door was thrown open abruptly.

"What took you so fucking lon-" he began but stopped when he saw Jimin standing on the doorway. "Jimin?" He asked, in confusion. The orange haired boy should've left by now, classes had long ago started and Jimin wasn't the kind of person to skip. 

"Hyung?"

"What-"

Another wave of pain surged through his body and this time he could feel his fingers twitch and his fangs come out, breaking the skin of his bottom lip.

_Blood._

He needed blood, from anywhere, he just needed it.

He fell down to his knees, gasping out, droplets of his own blood splattering the polished tiles of the entrance way.

" _Seokjin!_ " Jimin yelled, rushing to his side. "Seokjin! Are you okay?!" He put his hands on Seokjin's face, examining it for any sign of the cause of his discomfort. 

It made Seokjin snap.

He pounced on Jimin, knocking him down on the floor and pinning his wrist down with his hands. His legs rested on either side of his hips and his body leaned forward till his teeth grazed Jimin's neck.

"S-Seokjin!" Jimin squeaked, trying to wriggle out from his hold. He tried kicking at him but Seokjin wouldn't budge, his inhuman strength allowed him to keep Jimin in place effortlessly. 

He licked his lips, tasting the metallic taste of his own blood and hovered his fangs on the juncture between Jimin's neck and shoulder, exposed by the low neck sweater he was wearing. He opened his mouth ready to take a bite as Jimin's struggles died down and he laid still for him, squeezing his eyes shut, his body trembling against Seokjin's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun, cliffhanger everyone! Also a special thanks to all the lovely comments I've received, your support is much appreciated!  
> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	5. Fear

Jimin remembers how Seokjin and him first met.

He had been going to his scheduled seminar on _Dances of the 1860s_ , late by three minutes already when someone, running at an unbelievable speed, ran head first with him.

He had let out a very dignified squeak before falling to the floor, hitting his head and letting his things slip from his grasp to scatter about the floor.He had wanted to curse at the person who had clashed with him but one look at Seokjin had momentarily stopped his breathing.

He had desperately hoped he wasn't an asshole like the boys he'd dated in the past ( Jimin's taste wasn't to be blamed, Hoseok was), but his hopes had been crushed when said boy had blurted out  _Can I fuck you?'_.

Of course Jimin lost it.

He had punched Seokjin square on the jaw, before gathering his things and leaving him behind. He had arrived at his seminar ten minutes late and almost earned himself a failing grade in the exam on the following week about it.

When he had told Hoseok the story -baffled and disappointed-, Hoseok had laughed himself silly telling him that he was a douche magnet. Taehyung comforted him by taking him out for ice cream and the deed was forgotten.

Until a few weeks later, in which one random night at Hoseok's they had met again. He had learned his name and had gotten a full length apology from him, along with an invite for coffee the next day.

Jimin had tried to sound nonchalant, telling him that he didn't care since he had gotten to punch him but secretly had forgiven him the moment the apology had left those plush lips. They went for coffee the next day and Jimin found that Seokjin wasn't so bad after all.

They had gone to several meetings- and _no_ Jimin would _not_ call them dates- on the following days, each one more interesting that the last.

Before long, Jimin found that he enjoyed Seokjin's company and when Seokjin asked if he wanted to study with him for their upcoming  _Theology_ exam in his apartment, Jimin had breathed out a-perhaps overly excited- _'yes'_ , agreeing wholeheartedly to do so. 

Only he had not expected to leave with his heart in his throat and a kiss that he would replay on his head several times over through the course of the following week.

He had been thinking about it when Namjoon-with a suspiciously smug smile- had asked if he wanted to come over to his apartment, one day at the coffee shop where Yoongi worked.

He didn't think much when Jungkook and Taehyung kept snickering as he put the most casual clothing he could find in his closet to go over nor did he pay attention to Yoongi's amused smile as he entered Namjoon's apartment.

He understood, however, when a few minutes later he came down to see Seokjin seated on the couch looking absolutely gorgeous in a pair of tight fitted jet black ripped jeans, a button down of the same colour which hugged his broad frame deliciously and adorable pink sneakers.

He had immediately felt under-dressed and fumbled with his clothing in an attempt to look better than he did but, remembering the faint traces of eyeliner on his eyes, he had given up afterwards.

Seokjin didn't seem to care though, because on the same evening he had left Jimin with a mind blowing kiss and a raging hard on-which Jimin had to take care of later in the bathroom-.

"You are doing it again," Taehyung's obnoxious voice says, breaking him from his thoughts.

Jimin raises an eyebrow at him inquisitively, pausing mid bite of his risotto.

"Thinking about Seokjin-hyung," Jungkook pipes in unhelpfully. Jimin scowls at both of them but can feel the tips of his ears turning slightly pink.

"I'm not thinking about Seokjin-hyung," He says, shoving the risotto into his mouth.

Jungkook looks like he wants to say more but stops when he sees Hoseok coming over to their table in the cafeteria, with a shopping bag dangling in his hands.

"Hey," he says and Jimin almost bursts out laughing at his hyung's not so subtle glance at Taehyung and Taehyung's poor attempt at looking uninterested but turning towards Hoseok like a sunflower towards the sun. "Can you do me a favor, Jiminnie?"

"Me?" Jimin asks. He doesn't miss the almost jealous look Taehyung gives him.

"Yeah, I need you to take this to Namjoon's. I can't stop by his place later on." He gives him an apologetic smile.

"Why can't you?" Jimin says but can already tell by Hoseok's shy smile at Taehyung.

"I was going to take Taehyung for coffee while we work on an assignment," he says.

Taehyung stops giving Jimin dirty looks and looks at Hoseok with his mouth open. Jungkook looks at Hoseok with irritation.

"You are?" Taehyung asks, surprised but pleased.

"You can't, Tae, you _promised_ ," Jungkook says-nearly whines-.

"Well," Taehyung says importantly, standing up from the bench and ignoring Jungkook's protests. "I guess I could give you some of my time."

Hoseok beams at him brightly, causing Taehyung's cheeks to turn a soft shade of pink. Jimin watches them go, amused at their behavior while Jungkook fumes across him.

"Oh, let it go, Jungkookie. Tae's smitten to him," Jimin says matter-of-factly.

Jungkook glares at him, eyes with a wet sheen to them and Jimin immediately feels bad.

" _Don't._ " Jungkook hisses as Jimin tries to reach towards him, he rubs the corner of his eye with his sleeve furiously. "I'm _fine._ "

"Jungkook-" Jimin says, heart clenching painfully as he watches him.

There is a loud scraping sound, as Jungkook pushes the bench away from the table and stands up.

"Don't look for me," he says, voice trembling slightly.

Jimin's mouth tightens but he nods at Jungkook and watches him take off, almost running.

He hopes Tae doesn't hurt him more than he is now but knows it's kind of pointless because Tae will hurt him either way.

He sighs, taking a bite of the risotto which suddenly doesn't taste good anymore. 

* * *

"Jimin?" Yoongi asks, almost baffled when he opens the door to Namjoon's apartment.

"Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin asks, equally baffled.

After taking a few bites of his lunch, he had deemed feeding himself with joy as useless and grabbed the plastic bag-which was very heavy for some reason- and headed for Namjoon's.

When arriving there he had rang the doorbell to Namjoon's apartment, expecting to see said man but found himself surprised when a disheveled looking Yoongi opened the door for him instead.

"What-?" Yoongi said, coughed and continued; "are you doing here?"

"Uh," Jimin blinks at him, confused for a moment before glancing at the shopping bags on his hands. "Hoseok-hyung said to give this to Namjoon-hyung."

Yoongi glances at the plastic bags and his eyes seem to widen in realization.

"Oh." He says. "Yeah, come in. Do you want something to drink?"

"Something hot would be nice," Jimin says, taking a step inside the apartment and welcoming the toasty warmth of Namjoon's apartment.

Jimin didn't understand how a university student could afford such a luxurious apartment or expensive furniture by himself. Maybe Namjoon's parents were loaded?

He took a seat in one of the crimson stools resting in front of the polished marble counter in the kitchen, shedding his heavy winter jacket and making himself comfortable.

"Is hot chocolate fine?" Yoongi asks, setting the shopping bags on the counter.

"Yeah," Jimin says, watching Yoongi walk over to the cabinets, rummaging through them as if he had done it a thousand times before.

He feels himself smile.

He knows Yoongi finds it hard to befriend people and that Namjoon and him had had it specially rough as both of them had been at very sensitive situations of their life when they met.

However, Namjoon had been very insistent on their friendship and had won him over eventually. They were literally glued by the hip now and one could always see them hanging out together.

This had been a pleasant surprise to him and Hoseok who were constantly trying to make him befriend people and attend events and a relief at the same time, knowing they could trust Namjoon to handle him when they couldn't.

He had also gotten to meet Seokjin thanks to him as well, which had been a pleasant addition to his life.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

A loud rapping catches his attention and he glances over at the hall that leads to front door. Could it be Namjoon?

"I'll get that," Jimin says and Yoongi nods at him, emptying the contents of a silver sachet inside two cups.

He stands up and feels a queasiness build in his stomach. He frowns but tells himself he is only being silly and walks over to the door where the rapping has grown louder.

"Namjoon!" A muffled voice yells. "Open the _fucking_ door!"

He recognizes the voice and throws open the door, finding a flushed and disheveled Seokjin looking at him.

"What took you so fucking lon-" he began but stopped when he saw him standing on the doorway. "Jimin?"

"Hyung?" Jimin asks, worried.

"What-" Seokjin begins but a moment later his face twists into a scowl and he falls to his knees.

"Seokjin!" Jimin yells, rushing to his side.

This seemed to have a negative effect on Seokjin, however, and he feels his whole body shudder as he is knocked down to the floor.

His writs are caught in Seokjin's hands and his hips are bracketed by Seokjin's legs. He feels -more than sees- Seokjin lean forward till his teeth grace the skin of his neck.

"S-Seokjin!" Jimin squeaks, trying to wriggle out from his hold.

What was happening? Why was Seokjin being like this? Why were his teeth against his neck?

Questions along with a heavy sense of panic swim in Jimin's head as he tries kicking Seokjin away from him but to no avail.

He feels a hot breathe stir against his neck, raising goosebumps along his skin and closes his eyes tightly, bracing himself for whatever Seokjin was about to do.

"What the fuck?!" Yoongi screams, causing Seokjin to jerk his head up to look at him.

It's enough opening for Jimin to raise his knee and kick Seokjin in the groin, causing him to release him and growl.

Jimin slips from under him and rolls over, scooting as far from Seokjin as possible. Yoongi rushes to his side, helping him up to his feet.

Seokjin hisses at them and seems about to join them but doubles over suddenly, clawing at the floor and crying out.

He feels Yoongi disappear from his side but can't will his legs to move. He stays rooted at the end of the hallway, a trembling hand braced against the wall.

"Y-Yoongi!" He screams, feeling his fear sky rocket when Seokjin turns towards him mouth bared to show a row of sharp teeth with his canine teeth being unbelievably large and irises a deep crimson.

He hears Yoongi's footsteps and grabs his arm when he sees him going over to Seokjin with a large sealed plastic packet in his hand.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"I-" Yoongi begins but slips from his grasp when Seokjin launches himself at him, a scream tearing from his throat as he pins him to the ground.

Jimin screams too and watches, frozen, as Yoongi struggles with Seokjin cursing loudly and kicking at him. Seokjin tries to grab Yoongi's arms but he reaches for the packet he brought with him and smashes it against Seokjin's face.

A spray of crimson splatters Seokjin and Yoongi's face, the rest landing on the floor around them. It appears to be a liquid and through the fog in Jimin's mind he matches the metallic scent that invades the air to the color of the liquid and finally understands what it is.

_Blood._

_"Holy shit."_ Jimin whispers, watching as Yoongi rolls over from under Seokjin and pushes himself away from him.

He feels his knees give out from under him and collapses to the floor, a scream stuck on his throat.

Seokjin reaches for the ripped packet, tearing it apart and bringing it to his mouth, sucking its contents greedily. He laps at it, blood trickling the side of his mouth as he does so.

Jimin hears a loud gasp and looks over at the entrance way to see Namjoon take in the scene with a look of horror. He pales when he sees Yoongi and rushes over to him.

"Yoongi? Yoongi! _Fuck_ , are you okay?!" Namjoon asks, shaking him violently.

"Y-Yes," Yoongi replies looking shaken but okay. "T-Take care of him, and get Jimin out of here."

Namjoon sighed in relief and nodded, putting his hands under him and lifting him up bridal style. Yoongi squeaked and put his arms around Namjoon's neck. Namjoon smiled at him softly but quickly made his way to Jimin.

"Think you can walk?" Namjoon asks him.

Jimin doesn't think he can but doesn't want to ruin their moment so nods and gets to his feet shakily, he can hear Seokjin's loud slurps as he gobbles the blood and feels himself shudder, wanting to be away from here as quickly as possible.

"Come then," he says and leads him to a room-Jimin assumes it's Namjoon's-.

It is wide and furnished lavishly and should probably make him open his mouth in awe but his current state doesn't allow him to appreciate his surroundings much. He is too scared, too shaken up to think properly.

_'Why was he drinking blood? Is he a cannibal?'_ Is the only thought that comes across his mind as he takes a seat on the edge of a bed in the center of the room.

Namjoon places Yoongi on it and reaches over a drawer, taking some towels and handing them over to Yoongi. He smiles at Yoongi gently and gives Jimin a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder as he walks over to the door.

"I'm going to deal with Seokjin, you two stay here, okay?" They both nod and Namjoon's face darkens a bit as he adds; "You might listen to some noises, but no matter what, don't get out of here. Got it?"

Jimin has half a mind to ask him what he means but only manages a pliant nod and glancing at Yoongi, realizes he isn't the only one.

Namjoon seems satisfied and walks out of the room. There's a distinctive _click_ as the door is locked from outside, followed by footsteps walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this one will clear some misunderstanding you might have about Hoseok's and Taehyung's 'coffee date' and what happened to it, so stay tuned!  
> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	6. Revelations

"What the  _fuck?!_ " Seokjin hears someone's voice scream, causing him to jerk his head in the direction of the noise.

He doesn't get much time to contemplate the newcomer because the human underneath him just kneed him in the groin. He gasps, grip loosening and growls when he realizes the human has rolled over, scooting as far from him as possible. 

His eyes are wide with so much fear, Seokjin can practically taste it on his tongue. 

_'No,'_ he thinks. _'He isn't any human his name is Jimin'._

Reason clears his mind of the fog and he tries to cling to it, desperate. He doesn't want to hurt him, he doesn't want to hurt _Jimin._

His insides twist and he screams, nails clawing the floor restlessly. His head begins to swim and the fog he thought he had cleared is coming back, clouding his judgement, blocking any reason left inside him. 

"Y-Yoongi!" the human's shrill yell resounds in his ears, bringing him to his attention again.

He turns to him, mouth bared in a snarl ready to pounce but the second human joins him suddenly. Appearing with a plastic packet on hand.

His mind recognizes what the packet is and means; _blood_. 

But he also knows it's animal blood and right now he has one- no, _two_ \- humans near him, who won't put up a fight if he attacks them. This is a chance he rarely gets, a chance he can't let slip by. 

He could have fresh blood. Blood he hasn't tasted in centuries. 

His mouth waters at the thought of it and he turns his head to look at the human holding the packet in hand, readying himself to pounce. The moment the first human grabs the other one by the arm, Seokjin launches himself at him, knocking him to the ground.

Both humans scream but Seokjin doesn't care, trying to pin the human underneath him. 

But this one is persistent and he curses and trashes around, kicking at him. Seokjin growls in frustration and tries to grab his arm but the human reaches for the packet he brought with him and smashes it against Seokjin's face.

There's a moment of confusion before Seokjin's vision swims crimson and he rests on his knees, dazed for a moment by the taste of blood in his mouth before he reaches for the ripped packet and tears it apart. He brings it to his mouth, and suck the contents greedily. 

He hears a rush blow in his ears and footsteps along with some yelling but it's all drowned out because his attention is solely focused on the blood he can taste in his mouth.

The sweet metallic taste is everywhere and he laps at it, licking it from his fingers when the packet runs out. He growls when there isn't more and looks around for the two humans but doesn't find them anywhere. 

"Here," his ears pick up a distinctive voice-definitely another vampire- and his whole body bristles ready to attack the other.

His attention is diverted, however, as another of the plastic packets lands in front of him. He immediately tears it open and gulps down its contents greedily. 

He repeats the process a few times before the fog in his mind finally starts clearing up, he starts remembering some crucial things (like his name and age) and by the ninth packet has managed to get a semblance of grip on his persona.

He lifts his head up after the ninth packet and looks at Namjoon standing on the doorway with his blonde hair and a navy blue _Armani_ suit stained with blood. 

"N-Namjoon..." He says and suddenly the realization of what he has done-and hasn't done but could've- hits him, hard and heavy. 

He feels tears well up in his eyes.

Hoseok and Yoongi had been very accepting about Seokjin's identity as a vampire but they hadn't gotten comfortable with the idea very quickly. 

It had taken Hoseok three and a half years-thanks to no incidents within that time period- to come along to the fact and Yoongi even more-nearly five years- to accept him and the possibility of him going berserk at any time with no prior notice.

He had not told Jimin yet, afraid of being rejected by him and hated but he had gone and lost control today in front of him. And by the way Jimin had looked at him, he _knew_ Jimin was scared of him. 

Namjoon's eyes soften and he walked over to Seokjin, kneeling down in front of him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Seokjin-hyung, everything's going to be okay," he said, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. 

"J-Jimin...Namjoon what will he think of me now?" Seokjin said, feeling tears fall down his cheeks. "You should've seen his face...he was so-so- _scared!_ "

Namjoon pulled him over to him, hugging him gently and patting his back. "It's going to be fine, hyung. Just...explain it to Jimin. He might be scared but he isn't the type who doesn't understand. Tell him about yourself, what you are and everything." 

Seokjin nodded weakly against Namjoon's shoulder, but knew it wasn't going to be that simple, Jimin might take the news badly.

_'Or worse,'_ he thought _'he'll think i'm bluffing and peg me for a cannibal'._

"Now, go shower and sleep for a while. You need it." Seokjin opened his mouth to protest but Namjoon shook his head. "I'll take care of Yoongi-hyung and Jimin, you go." 

He got up and headed for the stairs to the second floor of the apartment, not allowing Seokjin for any way to make a comeback to his demands.

Seokjin sighed but also felt incredibly grateful, remembering times where things like this had been an impossibility to him. 

He looks around at the mess of blood and plastic on the hallway and proposes himself to clean up after taking a shower. 

As he walks to the guest room opposite to the living room, he notices something queer; his hunger has been quenched but he still feels an immense thirst, as if he could keep on drinking and drinking blood but not be satisfied by it. 

A fleeting memory of something his parents had told him a long time ago comes back to his mind, causing his footsteps to falter.

_'But...that can't possibly be it...'_

Or could it? 

He shakes his head, trying to shake off the thought from his mind and starts walking again, a queasy feeling settling at the bottom of his stomach.

  
                                                                                                                                       *

Seokjin had intended to go to Jimin directly after he had showered and changed clothes but as he came out of the bathroom his whole body suddenly felt heavy, as if there was a bag of stones weighing down on him. 

He shuddered and had to hold onto the wall for support, taking in a shaky breath. 

His vision swam and he struggled against the heaviness but soon his legs gave out, causing him to collapse down on the floor. 

He fought to keep his eyes open but black blotches appeared in front of his eyes and eventually he could not keep them open anymore.

  
                                                                                                                                        * 

Something wet and soft was sliding across the skin of his chest, exploring it and leaving a trail of coolness in its wake.

Seokjin's eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to focus on the ceiling above him.

He was still in the same room he had been in before he collapsed but someone had moved him to the king sized bed in the middle of the room and was running something-a washcloth maybe- across his heated skin.

His head was pounding and his stomach felt uncomfortably full but his throat still itched. Cold sweat was pooling down his back and running the length of his body, making him feel sticky and uncomfortable.

"You are awake," a voice says softly from above him. Seokjin blinks and stares up at the person hazily, taking a moment to realize it is Hoseok.

"H-Hoseok?" He croaks.

What was wrong with him? Was this some sort of sickness?

Hoseok smiles at him and removes a blue washcloth from his body, dipping it in a bucket and bringing it to Seokjin's body again to clean away the thin layer of cold sweat covering him.

"How are you feeling?" Hoseok asks, careful to keep his voice low, probably realizing Seokjin had a migraine the size of the Titanic.

"Heavy," Seokjin replies, struggles to.

Hoseok nods and extracts the washcloth again, this time setting it on a night table next to the bed. He picks up a little bottle with grey pills in it, pops it open and lets two fall into his open palm. He looks at Seokjin.

"Namjoon gave me these. I don't know if med pills are effective on vampire or not, but it's worth a try. Here," he says, extending them to him along with a glass of water.

Seokjin grimaces, even after being alive two hundred and sixty six years he had never come to like pills. They always managed to somehow get stuck in his throat, choking him and making him panic. 

He also didn't get sick often-maybe ten or twenty times so far- and opted to sleep it out when he did.

He took the pills and accepted the glass of water, taking a deep breathe to calm himself.

Hoseok-knowing Seokjin is uncomfortable with drinking pills and such- extends a comforting hand and lays it on his thigh, squeezing. 

Seokjin flashes him a grateful smile before laying one of the pills on the back of his tongue and quickly washing it down with water. He swallows the second with the same method and lies on the bed again. Hoseok takes the glass from his hand and sets it on the table again.

"Feeling any difference?" He asks. 

Seokjin shakes his head and only then wonders why Hoseok is there, he faintly remembers him mentioning a date with Taehyung.

"Date?" Seokjin asks, hoping Hoseok understands because his throat is still itchy and he's struggling to speak.

Hoseok does and his smile falters a little. "I asked Taehyung to wait for me while I fetched my wallet, which I'd forgotten at home. Then i found you in the apartment all twitchy and sick, so i took you to Namjoon's." 

He gives Seokjin a slightly sad smile and adds; "Taehyung wasn't there by the time i came back. I guess I took too long and he got tired of waiting."

Seokjin feels guilt weigh down on him and tries to apologize but Hoseok shakes his head, forcing a smile on his face and a laugh through his mouth.

"It's okay, just get well soon," Hoseok says.

Seokjin wants to say something that might comfort him but knows Taehyung doesn't like to be kept waiting, so shuts up instead. 

They fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence and Seokjin struggles to find something to say.

He is saved from it, however, when the door swings open and Namjoon-followed by a slightly scared Jimin and blank faced Yoongi-come in. Hoseok glances at them and then stands up.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," he says and Seokjin's about to protest but Hoseok only pats him in the shoulder and walks out of the door.

Namjoon raises an eyebrow as if saying _'what's up with him?'_. Seokjin ignores him.

The three of them take a seat around him while he struggles to prop himself up, the persistent feeling of heaviness still present in his body. 

"I think I should get an explanation for you barging into my house and almost attacking my boyfriend," Namjoon says, a little angrily.

Seokjin almost wants to cry in triumph but decides that the faint blush in Yoongi's face will have to do. 

He glances uneasily at Jimin and looks back at Namjoon. A silent gesture that said _'in front of him?'_

Namjoon crosses his arms over his chest and levels his gaze at him. "He wanted to see you," he shrugged. "So I brought him."

Seokjin doesn't know what to make of that so he nods and clears his throat, forcing himself to speak.

"I suddenly got hungry, so I came to you." His voice crack in the middle of the sentence but he manages to get it out.

Namjoon looks like he wants to throw something at him, and for a moment Seokjin thinks he will-with the way Namjoon's body tenses- but the moment Yoongi puts a hand on his arm, the fight leaves his body. He sighs instead.

"Didn't you have blood at your house?"

"I did but..." He glances at Yoongi and Jimin again, not feeling comfortable saying this in their presence. "I was so hungry, I didn't know what to do. My mind sort of stopped thinking."

That makes Namjoon's eyebrow furrow in confusion. When he looks at Seokjin, his eyes are worried. "Have you been starving yourself?" He asks.

Seokjin shakes his head. He hadn't been starving himself. He ate exactly as much as he needed-sometimes a little more-, making sure to drink blood every day after waking up and before going to sleep. 

Namjoon looked like he didn't believe him but he knew Seokjin well enough to know he wouldn't lie about something like that. His eyebrows furrowed deeper in confusion.

"Did you...catch a cold or something?" Namjoon asks.

Vampires usually felt twice as hungry or suddenly got hungry if they ever got sick, a rare occurrence happening only when they haven't been having enough to eat before the full moon or when it's close to full moon or when...

Seokjin shakes the thought. The last one was improbable, impossible, out of question.

"I think," he says then remembers the heated feel of his skin. "But I think it's more of a fever." 

Namjoon nods, thoughtful. His eyes appear distant for a moment, as if all the possible causes for his sickness are running through his head. After a moment, he sighs and gets up, grasping Yoongi's hand and tugs him up with him.

"Be careful next time," he says. Then rummages through the front pocket of his jeans and throws something at him. Seokjin catches it easily and raises his eyebrows at him, questioningly. "Drink it." Namjoon replies and exits the room with Yoongi in tow, leaving Seokjin with Jimin.

An awkward silence descends between them and Seokjin uses it to look at the object thrown at him. 

It is a small obsidian vial, carefully carved with an intricate pattern of diamonds in gold. He uncaps the top of it and hears-more than sees- a liquid like black tar sloshing inside it. He grimaces, knowing what it is as he takes whiff and gets a nose-full of it's acrid smell.

_'The killa'_ they called it, a pun directed at the drink with a similar name, humans enjoyed so much.

It's a concentrated solution of blood, designed to quench down a five-day-starved-vampire's thirst and very rich in iron. More importantly, it contains human blood.

He chugs it down in one go, immediately feeling his throat unwind and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach settle a bit. 

He licks his lips out of reflex and glances at Jimin. 

Jimin is looking at him uncertainly, like he can't make out of what's happened so far and Seokjin doesn't blame him. It must've been a really wild day for him and hearing Namjoon and Seokjin discuss drinking blood like one discusses drinking margaritas, probably wasn't helping. 

He clears his throat, for what feels like the twentieth time that day and levels his gaze at Jimin. 

His stomach clenches nervously and he licks his lips but he wills himself to be brave and says-in the most steady voice he can manage-; 

"I'm a vampire, Jimin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on this chapter, I had some internet issues to solve. But here it is, so please enjoy!  
> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	7. Intoxication

_"I'm a vampire, Jimin."_

The words shouldn't surprise him. It was obvious that Seokjin was a vampire the moment he remembered seeing his fangs and the way he eagerly drank the blood Yoongi had throw at him. But it still halts him, catches him off guard.

He stares at Seokjin who stares back at him, expression tired, suddenly looking very old.

"B-But-" Jimin scrambles, trying to grasp for any semblance of sense in the statement. Vampires were just myths, right? "You can-you can walk in the sun," he blurts.

He feels stupid when he sees the ghost of a smile appear on Seokjin's lips. What a generic question to ask.

"As it seems," he says, and he sounds amused, "I can." 

"You don't even _sparkle_ in the sun. Shouldn't you sparkle in the sun?" Jimin asks and wants to face-palm himself. If he could walk in the sun and he had seen it a thousand times, why would he suddenly start sparkling now?

"Vampires aren't affected by sunlight, Jimin."

"Oh," he says.

Silence befalls between them. Jimin is trying to grasp some sort of argument that would make Seokjin laugh and say _'hey it was all a joke'_ but the grim look he gives him, is enough to tell him he is being serious.

"So...uh...are you like, immortal?" He asks, more curious now than bewildered.

Seokjin gives him a measured look but nods, carefully. "Yes, i'm immortal," he says.

"How...old are you?" Jimin asks, unsure whether that would be a rude question. Was age a sensitive topic to vampires?

"Two hundred and sixty six," he replies, without so much as a blink.

Holy fucking-

" _Two hundred and sixty six?"_ Jimin says, completely dumbfounded. "When were you born?"

"December 4, 1750." Seokjin says and suddenly he looks really tired.

Jimin's head is swimming with questions but he can tell Seokjin isn't going to answer all of them so he asks the one that bothers him the most; "Can you turn a human if you bite them?"

That startles Seokjin, and he looks at Jimin confused.

"Like-" Jimin rushes to explain, "like if you bite them to suck blood. Do they turn?"

Seokjin looks at him as if he doesn't understand why he wants to know but answers anyways. "No, humans only turn if the vampire injects them with a poison found in our fangs. We can control when it's given but we only have one go at it. Sort of like the lifespan of a bee's sting. We can only give it once. So there aren't many vampires that try."

"Why not? Is it something powerful?"

Seokjin looks thoughtful as he says; "Yes and no. It's main purpose is to help us turn-or kill- someone or something that attacks us if the situation becomes desperate. Most vampires just inject it on an animal and then kill it, because they are afraid they will turn someone by accident." 

Seokjin's eyes flash for a moment and he grimaces as if remembering something unpleasant. "Anyways, conversion of humans to vampires is very risky and most of the time the humans die so nobody tries turning them."

"So..." Jimin licks his lips and he sees Seokjin's eyes trail to his mouth. "If you bit someone and drank some of their blood, they wouldn't convert?"

Seokjin's eyes flit towards his again, and he sees his brow furrow. "Yes, technically speaking."

"Do it," Jimin says, moving from the chair to stradle Seokjin's hips.

_Silence._

Then a bewildered; "What?" 

Jimin puts his arms around Seokjin's neck and licks his lips again, making Seokjin's eyes flash to his mouth. "Do it. Bite me and suck my blood."

Seokjin still doesn't get it, looking at Jimin like he thinks he is mad and maybe he is right, maybe Jimin _is_ mad. But he also knows that when he thinks of Seokjin's teeth sinking into his neck, sucking his blood, his cock twitches in his pants and he can't help but think; _hot. fucking hot._

"Jimin," Seokjin says, in a stern voice. "Do you even _understand_ what you are saying?" 

"Yes," Jimin says. "And I want you to do it." He can already feel himself hardening at the thought.

Seokjin moves to stand up but his hips jut upwards against Jimin's, his cock bumping against Jimin's and _fuck that's good_. 

A whine leaves Jimin's mouth and Seokjin glances downwards, completely bewildered but Jimin feels the twitch of his cock against his and knows he has his attention now. 

"What-?" Seokjin says and looks torn between thrusting against Jimin or leaving him to his own shit.

So Jimin makes it easy for him, he pushes his ass downwards, grinding against Seokjin's cock eliciting a moan from him. He grins at Seokjin, feeling elated only to have Seokjin growl at him.

With a swift pull at both wrists, Seokjin flips their position, roughly pushing Jimin down on the matress of the bed. He presses Jimin's wrists to either side of his head and pushes a knee against Jimin's clothed cock, thrusting it and causing a low whine to escape his mouth.  He bends down and nips his ear, just scraping his sharp teeth against the shell of it, causing Jimin to squeak. 

"Already hard, Jimin? Who could've guessed." Seokjin says and laughs, low and sexy right on Jimin's ear. His cock twitches, starting to strain against his pants. 

Seokjin grinds his knee against his cock and Jimin whines. "How dirty Jimin, do you feel it that much if I push a little against your cock? What would happen if I used my hands, hmm?" As he says this, he slides a hand down Jimin's body, reaching for his cock and palming it through his jeans.

Jimin's breath starts coming in short pants, his heart racing in his chest and heat coiling at the base of his stomach. He thrusts against Seokjin's hand and lets out a groan when he slaps his cock.

He feels Seokjin's slightly cold breathe stir against his ear. "So eager." He murmurs. "You should learn some discipline, Jiminnie." 

"S-Seokjin," Jimin moans, tugging at his hair a silent indication for more.

Seokjin smiles indulgently at him and palms him a little harder. "Maybe if you beg me nicely I'll touch you properly."

Jimin bites his lip, not wanting to beg but when Seokjin's pace becomes torturous he finally breaks and says in a desperate voice; "Please Seokjin, _please_ touch me more."

Seokjin hums, sending vibrations along his spine. "But I'm touching you Jiminnie," he says, teasingly. 

Jimin feels himself flush in frustration and his cheeks colour as he says; " _P-Please_ make me cum with your hands in my cock, please touch my cock." His voice is pathetically desperate and he tugs at Seokjin's hair, not knowing what to do if this did not work.

Luckily, for him, it does and Seokjin lets out a low groan before ripping open the front of his jeans and shoving his hand down his underwear, fisting his cock in his hand. Jimin doesn't even have a moment to breathe before Seokjin is pumping his cock in his hand, harshly moving up and down the length of it. Jimin groans, clinging to Seokjin as he looks for his release. 

He opens his mouth to let out a moan, only to have Seokjin's hot tongue thrust down his mouth, entwining roughly with his own. Their tongues twirl in a dirty kiss, tongues lapping each other back and forth, sending pleasurable jolts down Jimin's body. 

He moans against Seokjin's invading tongue, kissing him back with fervor till he is out of breath and Seokjin's forced to remove his mouth. A thin string of saliva connects their mouth, as he does.

He can feel his release near as Seokjin plays with the slit of his cock, rubbing a thumb over it and teasingly dipping it inside. He feels his muscles tighten and the telltale burn that signals his release.

Seokjin seems to notice and he buries his head in Jimin's neck, letting his warm breathe stir against his skin. 

His neck suddenly stings and he lets out a surprised gasp that turns into a low moan as he feels the blood in his neck being sucked out, making his whole body pulse in ecstasy and his skin to tingle in the most delicious manner. 

He cums with a slightly loud moan-making him worry for a second-, clinging to Seokjin's neck and biting into his shoulder by accident (which only earns him a heated moan back), thick ropes of cum leaving the tip of his cock.  His orgasm lasts a good eight seconds, his cum splattering all over the front of his shirt and on some of his face, even catching in Seokjin's hair. 

He takes a ragged breathe, trying to steady his heart as he looks at Seokjin. His pupils are probably blown and cheeks flushed but he can only look at Seokjin and whisper; " _Wow."_

Seokjin gives him a small-but filthy-smile and wraps a hand around his neck, bringing his mouth to his for a slow, languid kiss. He smiles and wraps his arms around Seokjin's neck, pulling him towards him.

He secretly counts this as their fourth kiss.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who didn't notice, their third kiss was the filthy one during the hand job. So technically the last one is their fourth one.


	8. Problems

Following the heated make out he had with Jimin, Seokjin took nap. His body had suddenly felt heavy, the medicine he had had earlier probably kicking in. He woke up three hours later to the sound of muffled yells from somewhere in the living room.

His eyelids fluttered open and he glanced at the digital clock on a wall faraway. It read _08:00 pm_. 

He yawned and slipped from the bed, stretching himself as he did. The yells were growing louder now and Seokjin couldn't control his curiosity anymore. He walked over to the door and opened it, letting his feet carry him to towards the sound.  He found himself in the hallway that led to the front door of Namjoon's apartment where there was a distressed Namjoon and a flushed Yoongi screaming their lungs out at each other. Intrigued, he paused to listen.

"Oh, for _fuck's sake_! I told you I don't _fucking care_ that you are a vampire!" Yoongi was screaming, his cheeks red from anger.

"I'm just worried about you, okay!" Namjoon yelled back, his stance defensive. "What if-what if I suddenly go on a rampage? I don't think I could bear it if I killed you, Yoongi." He looked at Yoongi desperately trying to make him understand. 

Yoongi's jaw flexed and he took a deep shuddering breath. He fixed Namjoon with a cold look and said in a low, deadly tone; "Then maybe we should break up."

Namjoon's mouth fell open. Seokjin gasped despite himself, but neither of the two noticed.

"W-What-are you saying?" Namjoon spluttered while Yoongi's mouth curled in a sneer.

"Well since I am _in danger_. I should probably stop hanging out with you right?" He ground his teeth a bit and added; "So what I'm saying is...we are over, Namjoon." 

"Yoongi-" Namjoon begins, desperately reaching out for Yoongi but the latter merely shakes his head and takes a step back.

"We are over Namjoon." He says and Seokjin can see the flash in his eyes, the bright sheen in them that tells him he is close to tears. Hell, Namjoon himself looks close to tears.

Yoongi turns around before Namjoon can have a glimpse at his face and leaves, slamming the door shut. Seokjin stares at the spot where he had been standing, dumbfounded while his friend does the same. 

"What-" Namjoon begins but his voice breaks. "W-What? Did he just break up with me?" He looks at Seokjin, eyes pleading for him to tell him otherwise.

Seokjin feels bile rise in his throat, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He levels a gaze at his friend and says-whispers-; "Yes, Namjoonnie. He broke up with you."

Namjoon begins crying.

                                                                                                                              *  
Seokjin's heart feels heavy as he walks back to his apartment. 

He had to comfort Namjoon after he had broken down crying for almost two hours straight. He had truly liked Yoongi and this break up had hit him hard. He had wailed that Yoongi wouldn't take him back ever but Seokjin had told him that if he tried to win him over, Yoongi would probably come back to him. 

The thought didn't do much to comfort Namjoon.

He sighs, trying to dispel the day's tension in the action but it doesn't prove to be effective.

His attention is caught, however, when he sees someone standing outside his apartment. He sees a mop of red hair on a handsome face with secretive dark eyes.

"Taehyung?" He asks, disbelievingly. " What are you doing here?"

Said boy turns towards him, looking grateful and relieved but also a tiny bit disappointed. He bounces on the balls of his feet and gives him a curt bow, which he returns.

"Seokjin-hyung," he greets. "Is Hoseok-hyung inside?" He asks, looking at him hopefully.

It was dark outside, the sun long having settled down for the day, washing the world in shadows. Seokjin calculated it was probably midnight by now. 

"Haven't you rung the bell?" He asks.

"Nobody answered," Taehyung says, looking a little sheepish. "I thought I might wait a bit till someone came."

"Ah," Seokjin says and wonders if Hoseok purposefully didn't let Taehyung in. "He might be asleep. Would you-?" he stops speaking when his ears catch footsteps and the rustling of bags from afar. 

"Hyung?" Taehyung asks, confused.

Seokjin looks over Taehyung's shoulder and feels a smile tug his lips.  "I don't think I'll invite you in. Romeo's arrived," he says. 

"What-?" Taehyung begins but is interrupted by a baffled voice.

"Tae?" Hoseok asks, eyeing him incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

Taehyung's head snaps to the side and he looks at Hoseok equally baffled but composes himself quickly and shoves his hands into his pockets, trying to look casual. 

"I was just-uh-" he clears his throat, shuffling his feet a bit "waiting for you. That's all."

Hoseok frowns, striding over to him and in one swift movement slides his hands on his face and cups his cheeks. His eyes widen.

"Tae you are _freezing_! How long have you been here for?"

"Just an hour or so..." the other mumbles, cheeks a soft shade of red. 

"An _hour?!_ " Hoseok cries. "Jesus, are you _mad_?" 

Seokjin resists the urge to rolls his eyes at both of them -so cheesy- and turns the key, opening the front door. He pushes it open and gestures inside, saying loudly; "I think both of you could have some tea right about now, don't you think so? Or are you two so lost in each other you've forgotten how cold it is outside?"

Hoseok snaps his head towards him like he just remembered he is there and Seokjin has to fight the urge to snort at him.  Taehyung mumbles a low and embarrassed 'yes hyung' and walks inside, followed closely by Hoseok.  Seokjin closes the door behind them, making sure to lock it tightly remembering the time Hoseok had left it open and they'd gotten robbed of all their possessions (which had happened twice already).

Hoseok offers to take Taehyung's coat and rushes to turn the heating on, asking if he would like something warm.  Taehyung responds that yes he would like to and Hoseok grins, taking Taehyung's hand and shoving it with his own in the pocket of his hoodie, looking smug while the latter blushes a pretty pink.

Seokjin rolls his eyes- _the cheesy bastard_ -but feels his smile widen.

At least one thing had gone well today.

                                                                                                                                 *

The following day Seokjin woke up late and cursed when he realized it.

He jumped off the bed, scrambling to get all his things ready while dressing at the same time. He makes a mad dash to the kitchen for something to drink and nearly tumbles over from shock.

Taehyung is sprawled over the counter, naked as the day he was born, with his legs spread wide and Hoseok between them, moaning obscenely. Hoseok's face is scrunched in pleasure as he pounds into him, releasing a low moan himself. 

There's a splatter of something cream colored with subtle hints of red over Taehyung's body and Seokjin feels cold all over- which is only an expression, he is always cold being a vampire and all-. 

"What the _fuck?!_ " Seokjin screeches, completely horrified and then in an even higher pitch; "Is that _my_ raspberry ice cream?!"

Hoseok doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"Yes," he replies, though a little unevenly.

At least Taehyung has the grace to blush- if that was even possible- and looks mildly apologetic but it's soon forgotten when Hoseok gives a particular thrust, making him keen loudly.

" _Jesus christ,_ Hoseok! Couldn't you fucking _wait_ a bit?!" Seokjin yells, half tripping as he takes several steps backwards, searching for the front door while covering his eyes.

He needs to bleach his eyes. Hoseok fucking Taehyung was something he had never wanted to witness, _ever_.

He stumbled blindly out of the house, nearly running over Yoongi, who was right outside the apartment door, hand frozen in mid air near the door bell.

"Fuck-" Seokjin curses and Yoongi looks surprised-Seokjin rarely curses and when he does it's clear he is very frustrated-. "Yoongi?" He squints at his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Yoongi still looks a little startled but his gaze drops to the floor and he starts playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I thought we could go to class together," he says. 

Seokjin looks at him puzzled for a moment-usually Yoongi would head to class with Namjoon, since they shared most of their classes (well the only class they shared together because Yoongi only took one)- but then remembers about the...situation and quickly composes his expression.

He clears his throat, straightening himself.

"Uh, yeah. Let's do that," he says. "I'd offer to buy a drink for you but I think we are already running a little late."

Yoongi looks at him half relieved half confused. "There's still an hour to classes." 

Seokjin frowns. "My classes start at eight, sharp."

"Oh." Yoongi says and his expression falls, before he quickly ducks his head, probably being reminded of their different schedules and how Seokjin is not Namjoon. "Right. Sorry."

"You can still drop me off," Seokjin says softly. That makes Yoongi look at him a little more brightly. He nods.

"Yeah, sure. Let's do that."

                                                                                                                                         *

Classes are a disaster. 

Seokjin can't concentrate, he is too worried trying to figure out a way to bring Yoongi and Namjoon together and pinpoint the reason he had been so terribly hungry that day. He is in the middle of planning a terrible scheme for his friends when his shoulder is bumped by the person next to him.

" _Hey,_ " a sweet voice that he had definitely  _not_ been avoiding to think about says. 

He gulps, perhaps too audibly and takes a subtle glance at the boy sitting next to him and has to remind himself to breathe. 

Jimin looks downright edible in his freshly dyed orange hair, navy blue jeans that accentuated the delicious thickness of his thighs and a low necked grey sweater, a sliver of his toned chest visible down the neckline. 

"Uh, hi," Seokjin says and wants to slap a hand across his forehead. 

Real smooth, Seokjin.

Jimin doesn't seem to mind his obvious lack of attention, only chuckling slightly. He scoots a little closer to him, hips touching, purposefully letting his arm brush his. The contact sends an electric jolt down his spine and he has to keep himself from doing something stupid. 

He takes a deep breath as Jimin opens his mouth to speak. "You look so pretty today, hyung." His voice is heavy, perhaps a little too thick. 

Seokjin remains silent, not knowing how to respond to that. He tries to focus on the lecture ahead but suddenly feels a hand slide down to his thigh, squeezing it. His head snaps towards Jimin, startled and he scowls at him.

"What are you _doing?_ " he hisses, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Jimin only smiles at him, pleasantly.

"I'm not doing anything, hyung," he shifts on his seat and Seokjin feels the hard press of his erection against his hip. 

Seokjin looks at him disbelievingly before he notices that Jimin's pupils are blown, his cheeks slightly flushed as he returns Seokjin's stare, with a heated one of his own.

"Don't tell me..." he says trailing off but a careful whiff of Jimin's scent is all the evidence he needs, "are you _high_?" 

Jimin giggles. Seokjin strugles to keep his composure. 

"Hyung," Jimin whispers, "I'm so _hard_."

Seokjin feels goosebumps rise in his skin and feels glad that he chose to sit on the back of the classroom today. He can feel himself harden as Jimin's hand slides a little closer to his dick, making him jump slightly.  He makes sure that the teacher's attention isn't on them, before turning towards Jimin.

" _Stop_ that," he whisper-yells. Jimin's lips turn into a pout as he looks at Seokjin.

"But _hyung_ ," he whines, sending a shiver down his spine. "I want your cock so _bad_."

Fucking hell-

"Jimin, are you _nuts?!_ We are in a classroom." Jimin's lips turn into a smirk as he leans slightly forward.

"I do have nuts," Jimin says and giggles a little before saying; "Is that what this is about, hyung? Are you afraid of getting caught? Don't worry, I'll keep my voice down." His smirk widens. "I'm really good at this."

"Jimin," he says, voice hardening and struggles to, Jimin's words having affected him. But the thought of Jimin doing this with someone else sparks a flare of irritation in him.

"We are not doing this here." 

That makes Jimin's smirk melt. 

"But-"

"No 'buts'," he pauses for a moment before gripping Jimin's hand tightly and pulling it away from his thigh. "Who drugged you?"

"Hyung-"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Jimin," he says, voice low and authoritative. He feels Jimin shiver under his touch.

"I-I don't know. I think it might've been Kookie. He put something in my drink this morning." 

Seokjin's clenches his jaw and nods tersely at Jimin.

"We'll talk to Jungkook after this then," he says. "And don't you even try something funny, got it?"

Jimin gulps audibly and looks a little excited, nodding fervently. Seokjin gives him a single glance before looking at the teacher again, holding Jimin's wrist firmly in his hand.

"Good," he says, pleased.  
  



	9. Burning up

Seokjin had managed to restrain Jimin for barely half of the lecture, before Jimin began whining, insisting that his dick _hurt_ and that Seokjin should do _something_.  Jimin kept pressing himself against Seokjin in ways that made his cock twitch involuntarily and his knuckles whitened with the effort of keeping his desire restrained. 

His patience was wearing thin.

He let out a relieved breath when the lecture was finally over and waited till the rest of the students had deserted the room to turn towards Jimin and fix him with a glare.

"Are you wearing something underneath that sweater?" he asked.

Jimin blinked at him confused, like anything that wasn't related to dick took him time to process.

" _Jimin,_ " he said sternly and saw the boy shiver slightly. "What are wearing under that sweater?"

"A-An undershirt."

"Good, take the sweater off then." Jimin looked at him baffled. "Unless you want to walk around with a hard on through the campus, I suggest you to take that sweater off, _now_."

Jimin seemed like he would argue but he only sighed in resignation and took off his sweater, handing it over to Seokjin who took it in his hands and tied it around the front of Jimin's jeans, covering the bulge only accentuated by the tight jeans he was wearing.  It looked a bit conspicuous but college was full of kids wearing conspicuous clothing so he figured Jimin wouldn't stand out that much.

"Now," he said, a thin wry smile gracing his lips. "Let's find Jungkook."

                                                                                                                                   *

Jungkook is perched in a high backed chair with little wheels on it, looking like the little shit he is, when Seokjin storms into his and Jimin's shared apartment.  He doesn't even flinch when Seokjin fixes him with a glare powerful enough to wilt a dozen sunflowers on a sunny sidewalk.

"Hello, _hyung_ ," he says in a mocking tone, like he doesn't believe Seokjin to really be older than him. 

It makes Seokjin's blood boil.

"Jungkook," he snarls tugging Jimin's wrist forward, roughly. "What have you _done_ to him?"

"Isn't it a little early to see each other? I believe you've got a lecture coming up in a few minutes." He picks at imaginary lint in his clothes. He's only wearing a thin white t-shirt and black slacks. "Wouldn't want to miss it would you?"

Seokjin slams his hands on the desk Jungkook is sitting behind and has to control himself from letting his fangs be released.  Jungkook looks up like he is watching a mildly interesting spectacle, a glint visible in his doe eyes.

"I won't ask again," Seokjin says, with a hint of authority in his voice. " _Answer me._ " 

He hears Jungkook sneer but doesn't miss the goosebumps raised over the exposed flesh of his arms. His raises his chin up at him, leaning backwards on the chair with a heavy air of defiance.

"And if I don't?"

Seokjin's eyes flash and before Jungkook can as much as move a muscle, Seokjin fists his hair and roughly pulls him upwards, lifting him from his seat. A whimper leaves Jungkook's lips and he shivers against Seokjin's hand, looking at him with equal parts increasing arousal and stubbornness. 

" _I think_ ," Seokjin says in a low voice, breath stirring against Jungkook's neck, sending shivers along his spine. "you've been getting a little over yourself, _Kookie_." He gives him a predatory smile and adds in a dark tone; "Time for a lesson in manners."

                                                                                                                                                *

Jungkook can't believe this is happening, can't bring himself to realize that this isn't a dream.

_Kim Seokjin_ and _fucking Park Jimin_ are pushing their cocks inside his mouth, fucking the hole mercilessly. 

His jaw aches and his mouth is being stretched wide open till his cheeks hurt but he doesn't care, doesn't even _feel_ the pain through the haze of pleasure clouding his mind. He moans through a mouthful of cock as Seokjin pulls at his hair, sending a sharp tingle down the base of his skull, angling his mouth to fuck into it better. 

Seokjin pushes his cock deeper into his throat with a sharp thrust and Jungkook nearly chokes, struggling slightly to breathe. His lungs burn from the effort but it only serves to make him more dizzy with arousal. He hears Jimin chuckle from above him.

"Mmmm, like that _Kookie_ ," he says, moaning as his dick gets slightly scraped by Jungkook's teeth. "You are so _good_ at this, so so _good for me_."

The comment only serves to fuel him and he bobs his head more enthusiastically, not caring about the saliva that drips out of the corner of his mouth. 

He has dreamed of the two of them, rough-housing him, treating him like the slut he was (admittedly more of Jimin doing so than Seokjin), but his fantasies can't even begin to compare to reality. 

Everything feels so _vivid_.

Jungkook can feel the scorching heat leaving his skin, can almost see it rising in the cold air of his room. His cheeks are flushed, the corner of his eyes wetting with gathering tears and his skin is heating up, almost as if he is burning up. Maybe he _is_ burning up.

His breathing returns to him when both Jimin and Seokjin pull out of his mouth simultaneously, causing a whine to leave his throat. They don't pull away too far, however, and instead hover their cocks over his face.

"Open your mouth, Kookie," Seokjin says, in a commanding tone that twists his gut and causes his breathing to become erratic.  

He opens his mouth shakily, feeling his own cock ache against the emerald tie knotted around it, sure he is going to cum dry. 

He is distracted from the thought when Seokjin lets out a slightly high pitched moan and a rope of his cum splatters on his face. Followed by another one from Jimin this time. He opens his mouth wider, eagerly collecting whatever lands of it on his tongue, letting them paint his face with it. 

" _Fuck._ " Seokjin hisses like Jungkook's cum-stained face is too much for him.  

He runs a finger over his cheeks, smearing it and bringing it to his mouth, watching hungrily as Jungkook laps at his fingers and swallows it. 

"So dirty," Jimin says and then smiles at Jungkook in a way that leaves his skin tingling. "But don't think we are done yet." 

Seokjin joins his smile and glances at the clock on the wall behind Jungkook's desk, a malevolent glint in his eyes.

"We've got all morning, after all."

Jungkook doesn't get the chance to retaliate with a cutting remark before he is hauled over to his desk, flipped over to his back and lube is smeared over his asshole. Seokjin shoves three of his fingers inside him quickly and he releases a high pitched moan, letting himself be taken over by the pleasure.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this certainly became intense. hahaha


	10. Namjoon's Solution

Seokjin has made very bad decisions in his life and right now, he realizes that in the past forty eight hours almost every decision he took was a bad one. 

Not only did he go on a rampage and nearly scared the crap out of Jimin but he also managed to kiss said boy two more times after that, nearly have intercourse with him and now a threesome with Jungkook.

Seokjin _really_ needs to get his priorities straight.

In his defense, though, he had at least _tried_ to show some restraint in every situation. 

Right?

A frown graces his lips as he looks at Jimin and Jungkook's sprawled forms, lying next to each other, looking like they'd done this a million times before. And maybe they have, Seokjin wouldn't know.

The thought flares that sense of irritation that is starting to become really familiar to him and he grimaces. 

Seokjin is sure he has never felt _this_ territorial before. Not even when he was turned into a dog and started dating that half-dog woman nearly a century and two decades ago (it's a long story, don't ask). 

He sighs, deciding that sitting around idly staring at the wall wasn't going to magically answer his questions. 

He stands up and heads to the kitchen, determined to make both boys some dinner (lunch was long overdue) to clear some of the thoughts that, like cobwebs, were annoying him. 

                                                                                                                                          * 

"So..." Namjoon says slowly, weighing the words carefully in his tongue as he looks at Seokjin with impassiveness. "You had a threesome."

Seokjin nods, nervous.

"With Jimin."

"And Jungkook." Seokjin adds, voice slightly wavering. 

He knew that Namjoon held the boy with a lot of regard and raising Namjoon's patience bar was something Seokjin had never been fond of- he faintly remembers the too many near death experiences in his past that most certainly were _not_ a coincidence-. 

"And _Jungkook_." Namjoon amends, nothing in his eyes betraying what he felt. 

There's a faint _ding_ in the background as another customer enters the coffee shop and Seokjin finds himself counting his heartbeats as he waits anxiously for Namjoon to say something.

Sixteen heartbeats later, Namjoon picks up a chip, looks at it thoughtfully-as if it had the answers to what life is and why humans are on this earth-and bites into it.

Finally, he gives a shrug and says; "Kinky."

_Silence._

" _Kinky?_ " Seokjin says, nearly cries because how could Namjoon be taking this so lightly? "I just had sex with not one but _two_ of my best friends _at the same time_ and your only response is that it's fucking _kinky_?"

Namjoon eyes him like he is being exaggerated and raises an immaculate eyebrow. "I believe that's what I said."

Seokjin wants to grab him and shake him so hard he fucking sees _stars_ , because surely there is a written rule somewhere that one isn't supposed to have threesomes with their best friends nor almost have sex with someone he isn't dating and wants to date and Seokjin screwed up his chance to date Jimin so badly because obviously he must think him some fucked up kinky deviant and _fuck_ what will Jungkook _think_ of him? And Hoseok will be so so mad at him and-

"Hyung," Namjoon says, sternly but exasperatedly at the same time, breaking him off from his thoughts. Seokjin turns to him. "What do Jungkook and Jimin think of this?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Are they mad about it? Do they care? Are they suddenly attached to you?" He squints at him suspiciously and asks; "Don't tell me you just left like that after the threesome?"

Seokjin avoid his gaze, feeling guilt creeping up his spine. Namjoon groans.

"Are you fucking ser-"

"Dinner." Seokjin murmurs, voice barely above a whisper. Namjoon pauses, narrowing his eyes in his direction.

"Pardon?"

"I made them dinner," Seokjin says and Namjoon's shoulders relax a little. "And then I left." His friend frowns but doesn't say anything, only sighing.

"I guess that's better than nothing. But I still don't get it, what's the issue here?"

"Well..." Seokjin trails off, throat tightening a bit. "I-I want to date Jimin, you know not just-" he clears his throat, "fuck him."

"And this matters because...?" Namjoon asks, growing impatient as the minutes ticked by. 

"He probably thinks I'm into _really kinky shit_ and only am behind his body and am totally okay with a relationship with multiple partners because we just had sex with Jungkook and Jungkook probably thinks i used him to fulfill some dark desire I had inside of me and don't care about his feelings and that's awful because i care about them both but I don't want to date Jungkook and Namjoonnie _I don't know what to do_ -"

There's a sharp _smack!_ that rings in his ears suddenly, effectively stopping the string of words that are flowing from his mouth like wildfire. 

It takes him a moment to register that this sound is coupled with a throb on his left cheek and that Namjoon has just slapped him.

"Did you just-" he begins, voice laced with indignation and disbelief.

"Yes I did. Now listen here Seokjin." Namjoon says as some of the customers stare at them and begin whispering among themselves. "You can't know what other people are thinking because you aren't a fucking mind reader, okay. So don't assume you know what Jungkook and Jimin are thinking-much less feeling-. Ask them what they think about this whole ordeal, don't just take wild guesses and let your paranoia rule them out."

"But-"

"No fucking 'but's Seokjin, just fucking ask them." He scowls at him and then says; "Secondly, it doesn't matter if you are into kinky shit because if Jungkook and Jimin joined you _in a fucking threesome_ then they themselves are obviously into some pretty fucking kinky shit which makes all of you sexual deviants." 

"I'm not-"

"Thirdly, Jungkook won't be hurt unless you _talk_ to him about this shit. And fourthly-" He pauses like he is considering if that's a word or not but then doesn't seem to care and goes on; "If you want to _date_ fucking _Park Jimin_ then ask him the fuck out. End of the story. Hold hands. Watch the sun set and rise. Suck face in the back of dirty motels like the kinky little shits you are. _Problem solved_."

Seokjin opens his mouth for some semblance of an argument but when he comes with none, he closes it and sighs.

"It's not so easy."

"Correction: it _is_ that easy."

"You're an asshole you know."

"Because I help you?"

"No, because you are right." Seokjin says and sighs. "I hate relationships. So fucking complicated."

Namjoon gives him a sympathetic smile, his eyes slightly wavering with sudden sadness. 

"I agree the fuck out of that statement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I recently got sick and have a load of work on my shoulders. I'll try to update more often though. Enjoy!


	11. Confusion

When Jimin wakes up it's way past noon, almost evening. Which means he probably missed half of his classes. He sighs and tries to sit up, only to be pressed back by a dead weight over his right half.

He stops and glances down to see Jungkook resting half over him with his head on his chest and an arm wrapped around him.

"What the hell..." He begins but stops as he remembers what happened this very morning.

_Holy motherfucking shit-_

He feels a blush creep on his cheeks, his mind supplying him with vivid imagery of Jungkook lying on his knees with his mouth eagerly open, sucking him off at the same time as he has Seokjin in his mouth before flipping to the moment Seokjin and him spitroated Jungkook and then blindfolded him while he rode a dildo and then-

Fuck, this is was making him hard again.

He bites his lip and carefully untangles Jungkook from his body, sliding away from him. He stands on the edge of Jungkook's bed and his eye catches a bright yellow paper on the night stand. He bends to inspect it and sees a sticky note pasted over a notebook with _Iron Man_ heads (Jimin will never understand Jungkook's obsession over the superhero when clearly _Batman_ was better). The note was scrawled with a vaguely familiar and elegant writing, it read;

_Professor Heechul called me over so I have to go. I made some jjajangmyun and left it inside the fridge for you guys._  
_-Seokjin_

He feels a smile warm his features, Seokjin had always been very considerate to the two but it is brief, for being reminded of him makes Jimin feel somewhat uneasy. They had had a threesome with Jungkook. Where did that leave his relationship with each of them?

Well, it wasn't as if Jungkook and him had not had sex before but...this was different. It _felt_ different, at the very least.

Was he fuckbuddies with Jungkook? Were they friends with benefits? He was confused.

He wondered what Jungkook thought about it. He liked Jungkook, of course he did, he was his best friend but he didn't want to date him...

Which left Seokjin. Jimin _did_ want to date him. But this threesome... did it mean Seokjin wasn't interested in dating? Maybe he was only after Jimin's body? He did compliment his body often so...

"Hyung?" Jungkook's hesitant voice brings him back to reality. He looks down at his sprawled form on the bed and sees his friend awake.

"Oh, you are awake Koo-" he stops mid-sentence. Somehow calling him 'Kookie' now sounded too intimate (and admittedly somewhat kinky). "You are awake," he says.

"Yeah, uh..." Jungkook trails off, looking confused and anxious. He's probably thinking about what happened. Jimin can sympathize.

"Listen, Jungkook," Jimin start and hesitates a moment not wanting his words to hurt the boy but not talking to him would probably hurt him more so he continues; "I don't want to date you. This was...a one time sort of thing."

Jungkook glances at him and there's a relieved smile in his face which dissolves the tension in his chest right away.

"Thank god," he says. "I thought you might suggest a three-way relationship or ask to date me. No offense, Jimin you and I in a relationship would be gross."

"Yah you punk," he says, "that's _hyung_ for you and I'm offended. I'm totally dating material."

"Yeah if by dating you mean being put in a calendar, I guess those thighs of yours would work for something then." He says and laughs as Jimin looks at him with mock indignation.

"You pervert," he says. "Anyways, Seokjin-hyung left some food for us in the fridge. We should have some."

"Sure," Jungkook says and yawns loudly, stretching his arms. "I think I'm going to shower first, though."

Jimin grins at him, "That won't be the case." he says.

"What?" Jungkook asks, confused.

"I call dibs!" He yells and takes off to their shared bathroom as Jungkook yells an indignant "Park Jimin!" behind him.

                                                                                                                           *

Seokjin is pacing the length of the living room of his apartment, deep in thought when Hoseok bursts in and suddenly screams;

"Stop fucking pacing the room like some restless dog! If you have to pee go to the fucking bathroom!" 

Pausing, Seokjin turns to look at Hoseok, eyes flashing angrily.

"First off," he says, irritated. "I'm not a dog, I'm a vampire. Dogs are like werewolfs. Vampires are like bats. Two different things, see? Secondly, I do not need to pee. I'm thinking."

"Well can't you think more peacefully?" Hoseok says, eye twitching. Seokjin notices that there are dark circles under his eyes and didn't the boy mention having an exam? Seokjin doesn't remember very well.

"This is my house!" Seokjin yells and Hoseok rubs his temples with his fingers.

"It's my house too!" Hoseok yells back before taking a shuddering breath and saying in a tight voice; "Hyung, I'm working on my thesis. Can't you be quieter?"

Oh, that was it. Thesis, not exam. Seokjin's fingers twitch and he suddenly feels the crackling urge to pin Hoseok to the floor and teach him how to be quiet. He can feel a low growl building in his throat.

The moment he processes this, he reels back, startled. _What was happening to him?_

He blinks, staring at Hoseok blankly before shaking his head to dispel the thoughts running through his head, and only then notices Hoseok looking at him.

He sighs and flops down on the couch. "Sorry, Hoseokie. I'm sort of stressed. I'll try to be quieter."

"Thank you," Hoseok says curtly after a moment of silence and slams the door to his room shut.

Seokjin grimaces at the sharp sound and thunks his head against the cool surface of one of the armrests of the couch. Something was wrong with him. He was flaring up too easily, his libido was out of control and he was starting to get sudden bouts of hunger.

The hunger was the worst part.

It came suddenly and without any explanation. He wasn't sure what was triggering it but each time he drank blood to quench it, it only seemed to make the thirst come back faster, leaving him unhappy and dissatisfied.

There was a constant itch in the back of his throat that wouldn't go away and Seokjin had already tried different kinds of blood to quench the thirst, but each seemed to be less effective than the last. He was starting to run out of possible explanation for this symptoms.

Unless it was because...

_'No.'_ he thought immediately. _'That can't be it.'_

He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, messing the freshly dyed blonde curls. It made it stick up in a haphazard manner, which closely resembled a bird's nest.

A short _ting!_ -which indicated a message- broke him from his reverie. He dug his hands into the pocket of his jeans and reached for his phone. He swiped the screen.

**_From: Nyam-monsta_ **

**_To: Me_ **

_I just saw Yoongi kissing Jungkook._

**_Sent: 7:36pm_ **

Seokjin blinked at the screen, trying to decipher the words written on it. Jungkook and Yoongi were kissing?

**_From: Me_ **

**_To: Nyam-monsta_ **

_What?_

**_Sent: 7:37pm_ **

His phone rang then, the caller's ID reading _'Suga-juga'_. He hesitated for a moment before picking up.

"Hello?" He said and he could hear Yoongi panting.

"Hyung?" Yoongi's voice is desperate as he speaks in a rushed manner. Seokjin assumes he is running somewhere. "I think Namjoon just saw me kissing Jungkook."

"I just got the message," Seokjin said, grimacing. He didn't like where this was going.

He could picture Yoongi paling as he cussed heavily before saying; "Please tell him I can explain."

"Yoongi-" he begins but hears his doorbell ring loudly just then, he gets up and starts making his way to it, wondering if it is Namjoon.

He walks over to the door of the entrance and starts unlocking the door.

"Tell him to wait for me. I'm going to his apartment." Yoongi says, a plea in his voice. "Hyung, _please_."

He swings open the door and is about to reply but stops abruptly when he sees a blonde man standing on the doorway. A man he hasn't seen in sixty three years.

His phone _thunks_ to the floor having slipped from his grasp.

"J-Jackson?" he says, his voice trembles slightly.

The man gives him a lopsided smirk, which is so _familiar_ it makes Seokjin's heart ache.

"Yes," he says. "That would be me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger!  
> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	12. Compliments and kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was a bit till the neck with work recently. Hope you guys like it!

Park Jimin was a terrible friend.

That was what Jungkook decided when the little boy emerged from their shared bathroom an hour later, a cloud of steam trailing behind him, an iron man towel about his neck and cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower. 

He beamed at Jungkook-who still had sweat sex clinging to him and no clothes underneath the sheets- and said with a brightness that made Jungkook want to throttle him; "I'm all cleaned up, the showers all yours."

"Is that my iron man towel?" Jungkook asked angrily, even thought it was an unecessary question. Jungkook remembered that towel well because of the blood he had shed to get it.

He had acquired the limited edition good, three years ago at a comic con in LA after arguing for three hours in broken English with a six year old who had gotten his hands on the last one left. 

He remembered the kid too, a bratty little gremlin with a chipped tooth that argued that he wanted it so badly, but later had gone off to buy Captain America goods and boasted the red, white and blue superhero was 'better than iron-man'.

Jungkook didn't know bigger blasphemy. 

In the end, he had bought it for twice the price, three silver superhero pins and a box of neon pink confetti- Jungkook didn't understand why the kid had wanted that- while a curious circle of onlookers threw bets on whether he would get it or not and several parents gave him dirty looks as if he was corrupting the children with them. Jungkook wasn't. He only wanted the towel. 

Jimin gave a careless shrug; "Maybe?"

"Park Jimin-" he began but Jimin only rolled his eyes.

"That's hyung for you, punk," he scolded and then added; "I don't know why you are so touchy with your things with me. Yoongi-hyung literally wears your underwear, and Namjoon's dating him."

"Yoongi-hyung's different. He is cool," Jungkook said with a smirk, moving out of Jimin's reach as the boy made to pinch him in anger.

"Yah! I'm cool too," he complained while Jungkook only laughed on and rounded past him to the bathroom door-though not before snatching his towel back-.

"Sure, Jimin," he said with the grin he knew would be enough to push his buttons. 

"You piece of-" Jimin began but Jungkook shut the door in his face, hearing with satisfaction as his hyung wailed from the other side.

Jungkook would never admit it but he did have a great deal of respect for his hyung, he only liked to tease him because he reacted so quickly and so easily.

His lips twitched into a small fond smile-which he would later deny ever having- and stepped onto the shower, turning the tap for hot water and sighing in bliss as it hit his body.

                                                                           *

By the time he was done and his cheeks flushed red from heat, Jimin had long left and a visit to the kitchen told him he had eaten all Seokjin had made for them-probably as some sort of cheap revenge for not calling him hyung-.

Jungkook sighed and went to his room to retrieve his wallet. He felt a slight throb in his cock when he entered as he remembered the events that took place in his room just a few hours ago.

That made him wonder what Seokjin thought of this whole affair. Did he want to date him?

Somehow, Jungkook doubted that, the boy was far too smitten to Jimin for that and even if he _did_ want to, Jungkook's heart belonged to someone else...

He pushed the thought away and found his wallet wedged between a smelly sock-probably Jimin's- and a worn green hood with frayed sleeves and a fine layer of dust accumulating on it -definetely Jungkook's- underneath his bed. He grabbed it, patted the dust on it and pocketed it.

He went out of his room and headed for the twenty-four hour convenience store in the east wing near the Art building, which he had often frequented during his freshman year. 

The sun had already sunken and it must have been past ten when he arrived at the small mart, the area looking desolated save for a group of three students on the parking area, cartwheeling and hooting obscene insults at each other loudly.

He entered and was greeted cheerfully by Jaebum, the late night part timer. 

They had acquainted each other when he had caught him in his sophomore year secretly eating three dozen frozen waffles and a pack of half rotten blueberries in the back of the junk food aisle, claiming that, to prevent lycanthropy waffles and blueberries had to be eaten during midnight. 

Jungkook had half a mind to point out that it was three in the morning but he only nodded solemnly and asked if he could help himself to some blueberries.

Admittedly, he had been a little bit drunk-and maybe a tad bit high- at the time, but Jaebum had been welcoming enough and even offered him a bite of a half frozen waffle (which tasted more like cheap cookie dough ice cream than waffle).

"Hey, Jungkook. Up for a midnight snack?" Jaebum asked, grinning at him. 

"Hey there," he greeted back, stepping into the warm heat of the mart. "I think I'm just gonna grab a bag of chips or something, maybe a bottle of juice?"

Jaebum grinned. "I ain't think that's gonna be enough, better help yourself to a lot, Jungkook. I'll put up a thirty percent discount even," he winked.

Jungkook grinned at that and thanked him before picking up a steel basket and making his way to the junk food aisle. 

He was examining a bag of shrimp flavored chips and a box of _Oreos_ when a low quiet voice was directed at him. 

"Jungkook?" 

He turned and saw a mop of mint blue hair with cattish Daegu eyes standing with a steel basket on hand stuffed to the brim with several instant ramyun packets. 

"Yoongi-hyung?" He asked, nearly not recognizing him. The last time they had seen each other he had been blonde.

"Hey," he said, smiling in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes, "thought I got the wrong person for a moment." He walked over to Jungkook and stood next to him, asking in his quiet voice; "Midnight snack?" 

"Yeah," he glanced at his basket and added; "You too, I suppose?" 

Yoongi hummed but it rang hollow in Jungkook's ears and he immediately knew something was amiss. He examined Yoongi's face as the mint haired boy looked over at the bag of chips he'd been eyeing earlier. 

He suddenly noticed that there were dark prominent circles underneath his eyes, his hair was messy and his eyes were rimmed red as if he'd been crying for hours. 

He was half tempted to interrogate him right there and then but experience had taught him that the way to Yoongi's heart was by keeping him company long enough and letting him open up to you.

"Since we are both hungry, want to snack together somewhere? I think there are some tables outside."

Yoongi seemed to like the prospect but said; "I don't think I want to stand in the crossfire of drunk college students, Jungkook. Would my place be fine?" 

Jungkook nodded and only after they had payed for their food-with thirty percent off- and were on their way to Yoongi's, that he thought it strange to see him on campus. Yoongi had graduated a few years ago, why was he there? 

"Hyung," he called, a little uncertainly, not wanting to cause his friend to curl up his heart against him. Yoongi looked at him curiously.

"What?" He asked.

They were almost on the front of Yoongi's apartment now, just a few streets more.

"Why were you on campus? Aren't you a graduate?" Yoongi looked at him, his mouth slightly tight.

"I was going to..." he faltered. "I wanted to meet Namjoon." 

Jungkook looked at him confused. "But, Namjoon's on the other side of campus. Why were you in the mart anyways if that was the case?"

There was a lonely overhead lamp that illuminated the strip of road before them, washing their figures in a pale orange-yellow. They reached the garden in front of Yoongi's apartment, and stopped there.

"We broke up," Yoongi blurted, all of a sudden, voice heavy with regret. Jungkook looked at him startled, stopping by his side.

"Pardon?"

"Namjoon and I broke up," he said. His dark onyx eyes turned to him, a sad expression settled in them.

"T-That's impossible," Jungkook said. He had known Namjoon all his life and knew that his hyung had liked Yoongi since the moment they had first met three years ago. "You have barely dated for a week. Namjoon's crazy for you, he wouldn't just..." he trailed off, unable to say it. 

"I broke up with him, Jungkook." Yoongi said. It was like a slap across the face.

"What?" He asked, stunned. Yoongi's mouth twisted into a rueful smile.

"He said that he was too dangerous for me and that he could kill me, so I ended it. I told him that since he was so dangerous for me, we should break off things." He barked a laugh, one full with a bitterness that pierced Jungkook's heart. "Apparently, that's not what he wanted out of the proclamation."

Jungkook could understand why Namjoon would say that, being no stranger to his entity as a vampire, but at the same time he wanted to curse his friend badly. It would take time to amend this fuck up with Yoongi.

"Have you talked since then?" Jungkook asked.

Yoongi shook his head. "I have tried but he doesn't seem to want to. And frankly, I think we should not date until he realizes that I don't give fuck about him being a vampire. I don't care if he kills me the day of tomorrow, because I would forgive him and know he couldn't fucking help it." His jaw flexed and he said in an angry voice; "But he doesn't get it, does he? The fucker."

"Hyung," Jungkook said carefully, "I'm sure Namjoon's just in shock and hurt. He loves you a lot and probably thinks that asking you to come back to him would be like forcing you to be his lover out of guilt."

Yoongi gave him an angry look; "Does that fucking make sense to you?"

Jungkook shrugged and tried for a small smile. "It doesn't to me but it may to him."

That earned him a small snort from Yoongi. "Sounds like him."

"Besides hyung," Jungkook said softly; "you are incredibly lovable once you get past all the layers of iron pikes underneath your heart. There's no reason for Namjoon not to love you. Hell, there's no reason for anyone not to love you."

That made Yoongi turn to him, staring with bewilderment in his eyes. Jungkook felt a flush reach up his neck, to his cheeks. 

"Wow, not at all cheesy, Jeon." Yoongi said but his lips were quirked up in a smile and there was a glint in his eyes, as he used the nickname he only used when the two of them were alone together. 

It sent a shiver down Jungkook's spine but he tried to keep it down, feeling his heart race a little. 

"Hey-" Jungkook began defensively but couldn't continue because Yoongi suddenly fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him down towards him.

His heart was on his throat when their lips touched in a rough kiss.

                                                                             *

Jimin's phone buzzed as he neared Seokjin's apartment, a shopping bag dangling from his hand. He had bought his hyung some food as a a show of gratitude for the food he had given them earlier. 

It was just some take out (kimchi fried riced) but Jimin supposed it would suffice. Even though it was a little late to visit, Seokjin would probably let him in.

He frowned and rummaged through his pocket, taking out his phone and swiping the screen

with his thumb.

From: _Hobi-hyung_

To: _Me_

_Namjoon's crying. I'm at his apartment with Tae. Come here quick._

Sent: _12:10 pm_

He re-read the message three times, before he processed it. 

From: _Me_

To: _Hobi-hyung_

_What?_

Sent: _12:11pm_

It took only a second for his phone to ping again and Hoseok's reply to appear on the screen.

From: _Hobi-hyung_

To: _Me_

_Fuck it Jimin just come will you!_

Sent: _12:12 pm_

He was surprised Hoseok-the _curse words infect your brain with maladies_ Hoseok- was cursing at him. This business with Namjoon was probably worse than it seemed.   
He bit his bottom lip unsure if he should go directly to Namjoon's or stop by Seokjin's first. He decided to pay Seokjin a visit first (he'd probably want to come with him since Namjoon's was one of his best friends).

Jimin reached the little staircase that led to Seokjin's apartment in the third floor and followed it till he was there. Upon his arrival, he saw a peek of blonde hair standing on the doorway and rushed towards it, not caring if he looked overly eager or not.

"Seokjin-hyung! I brought some-" he stopped short, however, when he saw that the blonde hair he'd thought was Seokjin's actually belonged to a tall man with arms bulging with muscles. 

The man turned to him to reveal a handsome face with plush lips and playful slanted eyes, slightly bigger than average. 

The man leaned on Seokjin's open door, eyeing Jimin from head to toe with curiosity and something dark in his eyes.

Jimin slowed to a stop and looked at the man, uneasily. The man certainly didn't look like he came from here. 

'A foreigner, maybe?'

"Who are you?" He asked, being careful to keep his tone polite even though the man made Jimin's stomach tie in knots.

The man smiled, showing a row of pearly white teeth and his eyes flashed with an emotion Jimin could not place before he said in an eloquent Korean; "My name is Jackson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jimin lol, why did he get caught in the crossfire  
> Kudos and comments always make my day :D  
> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


	13. Kindle

Seokjin heard Jimin before he saw him. He could hear his light footsteps going up the staircase that led to his apartment before he said;

"Seokjin-hyung I bought some-!" he was saying before he halted to a stop in front of Jackson, blinking cutely.

His shoulders tensed as he saw Jackson give him a glance-that betrayed no hint of what he felt-and turned to look at Jimin curiously. He felt a sudden pulse run through his fangs, as if he were thirsty and grimaced at himself. 

"Who are you?" Jimin asked, his tone polite but measured. Seokjin could sense the unease coming from him. 

Jackson smiled, his teeth flashing bright in the pale yellow light that came from the open door of his apartment. His eyes narrowed slightly but his tone was light when he said;

"My name is Jackson."

"Ah..." Jimin said and looked at Seokjin uncertainly. 

"A friend," Seokjin said-perhaps a bit too clipped-. He cleared his throat and added; "Who was about to go away."

An amused smile spread on Jackson's lips but he straightened and gave a curt nod at both of them. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." He said and eyed Jimin one last time before turning and leaving down the staircase. 

Seokjin waited till he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before he let some of the tension in his shoulders go. He turned to Jimin.

"Sorry about that. You said you brought something?" He asked.

Jimin looked abashed at the sudden attention and lifted a shopping bag in his hands, his expression hesitant as he said; "I brought some food? Since you, uh, left Jungkook and I some before you, you know...left."

"Oh," Seokjin said and there was an awkward pause, "Do you...want to come in?"

Jimin looked almost relieved at that and nodded. "If it isn't much," he said.

Seokjin stepped out of the entryway and motioned for Jimin to come in. He shut the door behind him as the other boy toed off his shoes and led him to the kitchen. Jimin set the bags on the granite counter near the stove and looked at the Frozen-themed stools with curiosity taking a seat in one imprinted with Elsa's face.

"Why do you...?" 

"It's a jest of sorts," Seokjin explained, grabbing two glasses from a shelf, "Namjoon thought it would be funny to gift them to me after I scolded Taehyung for replying to my texts with quotes from Frozen for a whole week." 

Jimin laughed at that and Seokjin gave him a quick grin, opening the door to the fridge and retracting a half full bottle of coke. He poured the fizzy drink into both glasses and tossed the empty bottle into the trashcan. 

"Sounds just like Tae. He did the same to me once but with quotes of Shrek instead," Jimin replied taking the glass Seokjin extended his way.

"Seriously? Maybe I should've given him a more severe scolding then," Seokjin said with a chuckle, taking the stool next to Jimin. 

"I don't think a scolding from you could change him much, hyung," Jimin said, snorting. "He only listens to Hoseokie."

Seokjin felt his stomach twist and his lips turned into a slight pout, he turned to Jimin and shuffled closer to him. His thigh now pressing on Jimin's and his chest in contact with his shoulder. Jimin's eyes flashed at where their thighs were now brushing and gulped visibly but didn't pull away.

"How come I'm 'hyung' but Hoseok gets to be 'Hoseokie'?" He asked.

"What?" he asked, in a bewildered tone. 

"You never call me by my name only," Seokjin said.

Jimin blinked at him, perplexed. "Hyung, you are being silly-" he tried saying and began getting up but Seokjin grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Call me by my name, Jimin," Seokjin said and his voice had an edge to it, something authoritative in it.

Seokjin felt Jimin shiver under him and he said, in a slightly high pitched voice; _"S-Seokjin."_

Silence followed it for a moment in which Jimin's cheeks were flushed as he said; "This is stupid, hyung, let go of me, " but it didn't last long because Seokjin suddenly felt a violent shiver run down his body to his cock- making it pulse angrily-, his fangs appeared, breaking the skin of his lower lip and he let out a low growl.

Jimin froze.

Seokjin's vision swam for a moment and he felt light-headed as he gasped and let go of Jimin, his cock straining against the material of his black slacks. He gripped the counter, his knuckles whitening.

"Hyung?" Jimin asked, voice hesitant. 

"Fuck," Seokjin muttered angrily before tangling a hand in Jimin's cherry-orange locks and bringing his mouth against his, in a ferocious kiss.

* * *

 

  
If someone had told Namjoon that Yoongi-his secret crush since three years- was going to date him, only to dump him a few days later, he probably would've laughed at their face and tell them that he'd cherish him till he grew old and wrinkled.

Now, as he watched Yoongi's hand fist the front of Jungkook's white shirt and bring him down for a rough kiss, he started doubting it. 

The kiss didn't last long, however, because Namjoon's throat made a sound against his will- _definitely not a sob_ \- and Yoongi stepped back from Jungkook, looking around startled while Jungkook jumped looking at Namjoon like a deer caught in headlights. 

Yoongi's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"N-Namjoon-" he began, walking towards him but Namjoon was underwater, his heart beat was the only thing he could hear now and the sheer need to  _run_ and get away from him made him take a step backwards, still unable to process what was happening.

Yoongi didn't like him anymore. He didn't want to date him. He was _kissing Jungkook_ for fuck's sake.

"Namjoon, please. Wait-" Yoongi began, his voice desperate but Namjoon had already seen them kissing, knew what it meant, didn't want to _hear it from Yoongi's mouth._

He took another step backward and another until he was suddenly running, using his vampire speed without a thought, breezing through the streets directionless. His ears were roaring, his heart squeezing painfully. 

_No, no, no, no it can't be. He wouldn't-_

His throat constricted and he felt a building pressure behind his eyes. It was a mistake, he hadn't seen correctly, Yoongi would apologize and say it was a misunderstanding. It _had_ to be. It was one, wasn't it?

And suddenly he was crying, hot tears spilling from his eyes. His vision turned blurry and he had to make an effort to stop himself from running, since he'd be running the risk of crashing into a lamp post or tree. 

He fell to his knees and let it take over, let the sobs spill from his lips and the tears from his eyes. It was over, Yoongi didn't love him anymore. How could he have thought for even a second that he had?

"Namjoonnie?" An oddly familiar voice said suddenly, but it sounded distant barely a whisper over his uncontrollable sobs now. He looked up and squinted through the river of tears blurring his vision and spotted chestnut hair adorning an elegant featured face. 

"H-Hoseok?" he croaked, barely able to speak as he cried. 

"Namjoon!" Hoseok said in alarm, crouching down to him and looking at him with a frown in his face. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Namjoon bit his lip and tried to stop the onslaught of tears as he said; "I saw Yoongi kissing Jungkook."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/  
> If I get 5 comments for this chapter, I'll update the next one! :D


	14. Labyrinthine

Jimin's mouth opened involuntarily against Seokjin's, letting his tongue in. Seokjin traced it along Jimin's gums in a practiced manner and proceeded to curl it and touch the roof of his mouth, sending a violent shiver down his spine. In response, Jimin clutched the light material of Seokjin's indigo t-shirt and moaned into the kiss, pressing his cock against Seokjin's thigh. 

Seokjin got the hint and growled, pushing up a knee between his legs, rubbing his cock through the material of his jeans. Jimin pulled away from his mouth, gasping.

"Fuck, _Seokjin_ ," he moaned, when he felt him give a hard thrust.

"Look at yourself, Jimin, so needy for me. What would your precious _Hoseokie_ think if he saw you like this? Hmmm?" Seokjin rasped out, his lips moving across his ear as he spoke. "You could probably cum just from this, right?"

Jimin nodded, not wanting him to stop and Seokjin made a pleased sound. He pushed him onto his back so that he was atop the granite table and crawled over him, a hungry look in his eyes.

"What do you say? Should I touch you, Jimin?" Seokjin asked, lips curling into a teasing smirk. 

Jimin had found out quickly that Seokjin had a big thing for dirty talk but he wasn't about to complain. 

"Yes, _please_ , Seokjin," Jimin said, adding a slight moan for effect.

Seokjin groaned at that and Jimin heard the sound of a zipper being opened. His heart kicked in his chest and he looked down to see Seokjin taking out his cock from his boxers. His breath caught in his throat at the sight.

It was uncut, slightly longer than average and thick. A bulging vein ran down the left side of it, pulsing. Jimin's mouth watered and he felt his own cock stir in his jeans, almost painfully. 

Seokjin saw him staring and smirked, confidently. He moved closer to him and unzipped him, removing his already leaking cock from its confinement. 

Jimin hissed as the cool air hit it but it quickly turned into a moan when Seokjin moved closer till they were thigh to thigh and fisted both of their cocks in his hand. He began pumping them together leisurely stroking up and down. Jimin shivered under him and reached to hook his arms round Seokjin's neck.

A garbled noise-a poor attempt at saying 'more'- left Jimin's throat and he pressed his forehead against Seokjin's. Their breaths mingled as Seokjin picked up his pace, pumping their cocks faster and a particular twist of his hand sent Jimin's head resting on Seokjin's shoulder to muffle a loud moan.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he could hear Seokjin cursing lowly in his ear, making his cock twitch.

It wasn't long before he felt his hips tighten and his pace to falter. His breathing hitched and he rasped out a broken; _"S-Seokjin!"_

Seokjin groaned to show he understood and suddenly Jimin felt a sharp prickle in the base of his collarbone followed by a dizzying wave of euphoria. It crashed into him, making him moan uncontrollably and his entire body trembled with pleasure.

He saw stars burst behind his eyelids and came in hot white spurts, spilling everywhere. Seokjin pumped him to the last drop and came not long after him, his teeth sunken deep into his flesh.

Jimin's body sagged after that, trying hard to catch his breath.  A sudden tiredness invaded him, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He took in a ragged breath and tried to look at Seokjin but his vision swam and before he knew it, his head fell down and he fainted.

* * *

It was three days before Namjoon saw Yoongi again. 

He was heading back to his apartment following a tiresome lecture about the importance of Beethoven's symphonies to the modern day music, when he saw said man sitting on the front of his steps, worrying at the frayed edges of his sweater.

His heart had squeezed painfully in his chest when he saw him but he willed his legs to take him to where Yoongi was. The quicker he got over this, the better.

Yoongi's head snapped upwards to look at him, he scrambled to his feet while Namjoon stopped in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and set his mouth into a grim line.

"What do you want, hyung?" he asked, cutting straight to the point.

He heard the sharp intake Yoongi took at his harsh tone and for a moment he almost wanted to apologize. Clipped tones and curt replies had never been a thing between them.

"I...I just wanted to explain," Yoongi said his voice hesitant.

"We already broke up, what is there left to explain?" Namjoon said and was surprised at the bitterness the words carried. 

Yoongi looked abashed and his cheeks colored slightly but he cleared his throat and said; "I like Jungkook, Namjoon but-"

A sour taste settled in his mouth and he suddenly felt like someone had put a cage around his chest, it hurt _fuck_ it just hurt so bad. But Namjoon only took a deep breath and willed the sting behind his eyes to stop, attempting to compose himself. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Namjoon cut him, "It's not like you need my permission to date him," Namjoon said and this time didn't care to contain the sharpness in his voice.

"I didn't finish," Yoongi said, grimacing slightly, "I like Jungkook but I also like you."

Namjoon squinted at him.

"What?" 

"I'm saying," Yoongi said, in a rushed sort of manner, "I want to date you but...I also want Jungkook to date me, I mean us. I want him to date us," he then added quickly; "That is, if-if- you want me and want to."

"That-" Was Yoongi suggesting a polyamorous relationship? "That's a conflict of interest," Namjoon said bewildered.

"I know, I know how it sounds," Yoongi said, his voice catching and Namjoon could see his resolve was crumbling now. "But- but I love you, Namjoon and I don't want to lose you but I also want him."

Namjoon considered it.

It was true that he felt a slight degree of attraction towards the black haired teen ever since he had turned up at his doorstep, drenched in rain water and desperately seeking the comfort of his hands. But he had given up the thought upon meeting Yoongi, the quiet- and surprisingly shy- adult who had captured his heart and could deftly play the piano, throwing Namjoon deeper into his spell with every tune.

Did he deserve that? Could he return the love he received from both men? But more importantly, would Jungkook agree? 

"And...if you can't have both of us?" Namjoon asked, quietly, dreading the answer.

Yoongi's face fell but he cleared his throat and composed himself before saying; "Then I only want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't think so many of you loved this story. Thank you for leaving all those lovely comments! I'll try to reply to them as soon as I can. Stay alert! I may update more chapters soon (and maybe something special too ;) )  
> You can also find this story and more in my tumblr; http://bananaseatmeat.tumblr.com/


End file.
